Look At What We've Come To
by xforbiddenplay
Summary: Hundreds of years in the future, demons take back their power from the humans. They cut off all electricity and and humans are left to fend for themselves. Demon/human relationship have a penatly in death. Full summary inside.
1. Poverty

_**H**undreds of years in the future, demons take back their power from the humans. They cut off all electricity and leave cities and towns to grow over, hoping they can somehow reverse time and fix the dying earth. Humans are left to fend for themselves, most turning into savages. When 16 year old Rin is almost raped she meets the son of the western lord, Sesshoumaru. Demon x human relationships end up in execution, no matter who you are. What happens when they fall in love?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I would not be writing on **fan**ficition dot net. Obvii._

**Warning: **_This chapter contains **cuss words**, **rape**, **violence**, and **death**. Continue at your own risk. This _is_ rated M, and you have been warned. If you bitch at me for the content in this chapter then I will kick your ass virtually. I went there. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: _Poverty_

_"There's a fine line between love and hate, and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that."_

_-Breaking Benjamin;_ **Diary of Jane**

* * *

><p>Fighting. That's all they ever did. That's all I ever hear. That's all I've ever been through. Fights, both physical ones of verbal ones. Of course, growing up in this madness I now win almost all of them. My parents have never liked each other; I don't even know why they stay together. Right now I am sitting outside, leaning against my house. It's old, like every other standing ningen house. It's falling apart and soon one day we will be homeless and be forced to live on the now dirt and grass-covered streets or in the forest like more than half of the remaining ningen population.<p>

The shattering of glass is what makes me get up. Where I am going, I had no idea. Right when I hear the object my parents decided wasn't good enough to keep break, my hand instinctively flew to inside my tall leather boot to grab my dagger. You can't be too careful in these times. When the demons took power again and cut all electricity, most of us humans went insane. We are…were…in a technology dependent era.

When the demons cut off all the electricity, most of us went mad. Youkai soldiers traveled through our villages and cities to kill anyone who was on the brink of defying them and creating their own electricity or use generators. Humans have done their damage to the earth and it ended up terrible. In my opinion, I think it was for the best that the demons took their power back. Of course the last time I voiced that opinion I was smacked.

The demons live in their own nice villages that are sealed off with high gates and protected by youkai soldiers. The lords have split the world into four different lands, each ruled by one family. Our lord is the western lord, Inu no Taisho, whose wife is InuKimi. They have one son, but I never bothered to remember his name. Something long and it means "Killing Perfection" in the dead language Japanese. Though I don't think he is Japanese. Actually, I'm not entirely sure at all, when North and South America were taken over by the now dead, by dead I mean empty, and murky seas, evacuations occurred and everyone was just thrown randomly anywhere. We all speak one language, one that the demons chose for us to know. It's called 'Ningen Language'. Demons speak that and their own demonic language.

Schools and businesses were all shut down, so if you want an education you have to find books or something to learn with. Or, if you have those kind of connections, you can search out someone who was taught by a smart ancestor and be taught by them. It's rare, though. Our old neighbor was nice enough to school me before he died a few years back. His son, who moved away when their house collapsed in, taught me all I need to know on hunting and self-defense.

I wandered onto the ancient cement gravel of an old road. I was thankful for the tall grass that peeked out through bigger cracks and obscured me; I'm not exactly the…tallest person in the world anyways, but it's nice to have extra protection. It's a trait that I've learned to love, I can hide easily and run away from predators. I didn't have my bow and arrows right now, so if a pedophile were to see me I'd actually have to fight him. But I had no worries of that because the forest I was walking next to was sort of a village for the less fortunate and homeless people, which is basically the majority of our populartion.

I could see fires and lamps scattered all around in the forest, as well as tents and other people no less than a few yards apart each. Laughter and talking echoed from the trees and I realized it was twilight. The air was chillier so I huddled closer in my jacket.

I kicked a rock with the toe of my boot. It wasn't the best footwear ever, as it was falling apart, but it was better than wearing nothing like I had been before. I luckily came across this in the ruins of an old rich house. Nobody had found it yet, to my benefit, and I got to raid it and get dibs on all of the treasures first. It was full of old fashions, as what I'm wearing now; skinny jeans, knee-high flat leather boots, a thin black shirt, a thick scarf, and a jacket.

A rustle of the tall grass behind me had me jump and grab my dagger out of my boot with lightning speed, holding it out for protection. I snuck up lightly to where I thought I heard the noise and saw nothing, nobody.

"Am I being followed?" I murmured to myself. I decided that it'd probably be best now to go home. My parents were most likely passed out and I could eat peacefully.

When I got home I walked through the back door careful enough so it wouldn't creak. I made sure to check all the locks in the house. There were at least four locks on every door and the windows were bolted shut with bars on the outside of them and drapes covering the inside, so no one could pear through the dirty glass but we could still have sun shine through.

Walking up to the fridge that no longer could keep things cool, I opened it to find it completely empty.

"Those pigs, I just restocked it two days ago." I grumbled under my breath, slamming the fridge door shut. I was forced to fall asleep with my stomach empty. I would have to go out to Death Forest tomorrow, the closest unoccupied forest; nobody lived there except pedophiles and bandits. They hid well and kidnapped children often, raping them then murdering them before laying them in the village just outside the forest. All of the animals and food were there, since the rest of the forests were wiped out almost clean with its own occupants.

Almost nobody dared to go into Death Forest, unless they had weapons and knew how to fight. Or if they were desperate enough. Little kids are often the ones who are forced in there to look for food since they can hide better than adults, which is why there are so many rapes and murders.

I've come across a few pedophiles and bandits in my many times there, but I always killed them with an arrow before they got close. I only just hoped that I would never come across a group of them, that'd be dangerous. Even for me.

I fell asleep with thoughts of tomorrow. I would have to get the right materials to make my arrows tomorrow in Death Forest, I was running low on them. And little did I know, at the wrong time too.

* * *

><p>"Rin, wake up. Wake up, Rin. <em>Wake the fuck up and <strong>now<strong>_." I was shoved and woken by the sound of my_ lovely_ mother's voice.

"_What_?" I snapped, irritated that she forced me awake the way she did. I glanced at my window, through the slit in my drapes, and saw that it was just barely dawn. Seriously, mom?

"There is no food and I'm hungry. Go restock the kitchen." She growled. She was in a testy mood, and knowing my mother that would mean a beating if I didn't leave soon.

"Okay, I'll get ready then go." I breathed and sat up, using my elbows to support my weight, hoping she would just leave me alone.

"Good." She turned on her heels then walked out of my room, slamming the already broken door shut behind her. Soon I would have no door at all, let alone a room or even a home. All in due time it would disappear.

I stretched out on my bed before walking over to my drawer-less dresser and picked up my brush. The blue color was faded and the bristles were falling out, but it still worked and that was all that mattered. I brushed my long brown hair smooth. It flows down to my thighs so I braided it; if it got caught when I was in the forest it would be painful. Or it would be completely terrible if I was being chased and it knotted itself in a brach or bush when I was running.

I changed into a black short sleeved v-neck with a light jacket, still wearing the same skinny jeans and boots, then grabbed my bow and arrows, slinging the quiver and bow on my shoulder with my backpack and headed out.

It's a long walk to Death Forest; it usually took me up to an hour to get there. I passed many people on my way there. I waved hi and smiled to the familiar faces and kept my distance to the ones I didn't know. I felt that nagging feeling that I was being followed, but after many backward glances I found myself to be paranoid. I always am when I go to hunt. It's natural since I have my guard up.

After what seemed like an eternity, I got to the end of the road, to the small poverty village that borders that safest part of DF. Upon the entrance of the village, I saw six naked bodies of little girls layed up and bloody to the side. They would be buried with the respect they didn't get from their attackers. I shivered, if the bodies weren't buried yet then the predators would not be as far away as I'd like. They'd still be a safe distance away, but still.

"Rin, it's good to see ya!" A girl who was around my age walked out of a tent made from sticks and blankets, giving me a short hug.

"Hi, Kagome." I greeted my good friend with a hug back. She always made sure to greet me when I came. Usually I would bring her back something from the forest, just because she was one of my older friends. She was also too vulnerable to get her own food. She knew nothing when it came to fighting and always relied on others to help feed her. It pissed me off at first, but after many attempted training sessions I gave up on her and agreed to bring her food back. We have become great friends since then. She's my only close girlfriend, the only one I know that's my age and decent.

"It's unfortunate, isn't it." She frowned, nodding towards the bodies of the little girls. "I saw two of them off yesterday morning. It's such a shame to have them back like this. They were recently dropped off, about two hours ago or so." She sighed.

"Only two hours ago?" I raised my eyebrows at this. Two hours of traveling was definitely _not_ in my comfort zone. Four hours barely was.

Kagome nodded weakly, "By a group of 'em too. You be careful now, Rin. I have no doubts in your skills, but be warned, I don't know how you would manage between twelve of them at once. Especially with only six arrows." She indicated my quiver with a worried glance.

"_Twelve of them_?" My mouth dropped open. Just five together is a lot, let alone twelve. And with two hours of traveling? I was having my second thoughts about venturing into the dark depths of DF, but I heard my mom this morning and was not about to go back empty handed any time soon.

Kagome confirmed my worst fears and we talked for a little while longer before I had to get going.

"Bye, Kagome! I'll bring you back something." I grinned at her.

"Bye Rin, thank you so much. And please by careful!"

I waved, no longer in hearing distance as I passed the rest of the tents and small huts to the edge of the forest. Tall and dark trees towered above my small frame, making me shiver. _It's now or never._ I walked into the depths of the forest, not knowing if I was going to come back.

* * *

><p>With an arrow in hand, I placed it against my bow and pulled the string back. I let go of the string and it snapped back into place, shooting the arrow into the head of a rabbit. My skills with my bow and arrows are good; I won't be modest about that. If you have it, you have it. And I'm not going to lie about my skills for survival. I pulled my arrow out of the rabbit and wiped the blood clean off of it on the ground. Wrapping the rabbit in a thin piece of cloth, I set it in my almost-full bag. It wasn't exactly bulging, to my distaste, but it wasn't light either.<p>

I sighed and looked up to the sky. Through the canopy of trees I could tell that it was getting dark. It was a little after sunset now. Time to head back, my parents are sure to be pissed off and ravenous. Something I don't look forward to, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

I began wandering my way back, keeping one arrow in hand and four in my quiver. I lost on a while ago. I had the necessary supplies to make sturdy ones in my bag and planned on making them as soon as I got home and restocked the kitchen. I ate berries a while back when I came across a whole bush of them.

"_SOMEBODY, HELP!_" A young and girlish scream sounded from close by. All went silent and I swear I heard the own sound of my heartbeat pounding in my chest. I tossed the fear of the group of bandits hours ago, but that didn't mean that there would still be one or two still by. I set my arrow against my bow and listened hard. A blood-curdling scream broke through the thick silence as I took off in its direction. I could kill one or two bandits and maybe save a little girl.

"_PLEASE, HELP!_" A sobbing voice hit my ears, sending chills up my spine.

I broke through the bushes where I saw torch lights and a man in rags on the ground, laying on top of a naked little girl. She had to be around ten, only six years young than me. He was pumping in and out of her bloody body and held a knife to her neck. He grinned maliciously when he looked up to see me, but it immediately disappeared when he saw my arrow. I wasted no time in firing it into his forehead. As his last act, he slit the little girl's throat and she died instantly. He nearly cut the poor girl's head off.

"_Fuck_!" I screamed. All of that effort for nothing. And there was no way in hell I'd go and retrieve that arrow, I was going to get out and leave before any more showed up. I sadly was forced to leave the little girl's body behind. With a pitiful glance, I turned around and ran right into the shirtless body of another bandit. He smirked at me as he held his grip on my arms tightly. He was wearing a rag over his genitals, thank god.

"Well well, look what we have here," He showed me his yellow rotted teeth with a nasty ass grin, "A fighter."

Taking a huge risk, I mean it was just so gross, I kneed him right in the balls. **HARD**. He screamed out and cursed at me as he backed away, holding his crotch in pain. I took that chance to punch his face and kick him to the ground. I pulled one of my remaining four arrows out of my quiver, ready to aim it at him when I heard more rustling in the bushes all around me. Terrified, I turned around quickly, counting all the men that emerged. Ten in all. Twelve counting the dead guy and the one I just injured.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The guy I kneed spat. "You'll regret this!"

Quickly, I tried to think of a way I could fight myself out of this. _Nope, there's no way. Time to flee. _I took off running in the direction of the guy I knocked to the ground, seeing as how he was the only one over there. I jumped on top of his back, hopefully breaking his spine or something and took off. He unfortunately grabbed one of my ankles.

"Get off you slimy ass licker!" I snarled, kicking his head with my other foot and freeing myself. I took off running and I heard the pants of the men following close behind me. One grabbed my hand and pulled me back to his chest. "_Shit_!" I shrieked, smacking my hand to his chest.

"Got ya. You're a sneaky one, aren't you? Pretty too, prettiest one I've seen out here. You've got guts." He smirked, forcefully laying me to the ground. The other men were nowhere in sight, but I had a feeling that they were watching from somewhere obscured.

He held both of my hands over my head with one hand and held my legs down with his. With his free hand, he began to undo my pants to my protest. I screamed and tried to kick him off me but he wouldn't. When he finally got my pants unbuttoned, he stumbled and one of his legs fell off mine. I used this as an advantage, kneeing his balls. I seem to be kneeing a lot today. He groaned and fell off me, letting go of my hands. I tried to stand up, but he grabbed one of my arms, pulling me back to my butt next to him. He had tears streaking down his cheeks, and was cursing under his breath.

"You stupid bitch, you won't get away that easily." He growled. I pulled my dagger out of my boot with my free hand and stabbed his chest. He screamed and I yanked my weapon out, running off in a random direction. I stuffed the knife back into my boot and grabbed my bow that hung on my shoulder, making sure it was still okay. Which, of course to my luck, it wasn't. It snapped under the pressure of me and that man on it. And also, my remaining arrows were gone too. They must've spilled out. I could not fight off all those men with just one teensy dagger, so I kept running, hearing the footfalls behind me.

I heard a pant about a foot away from me and I looked behind to see a fully naked man lunge for me. I dropped to the ground and tripped him. I stood up quickly and kicked his raising body back to the ground. I kicked his head as hard as I could then and saw his body go limp. Grinning in madness, I took off again, only to be grabbed by two other men.

Finally, even though it was absolutely pointless, I screamed out, "HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" Tears streaked down my cheeks and blinded my view. I felt the men's hands be shoved off me forcefully with a random snarl. The moment I felt my body free, I shot off in a random direction away from there. I ran for what felt like hours. I lost my backpack and quiver a while ago; I dropped them to the ground so I wouldn't have any extra weight to slow me down. Finally, I had to stop to catch my breath. My sides were killing me and I knew if I didn't stop for a few minutes, I would most likely pass out. I fell down on my hands and knees, closing my eyes while panting and coughing.

When I finally felt strong enough to carry on, I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my filthy clothes. I re-did my pants since I never did when the ugly man attempted to rape me and began walking in a random direction. I pulled my dagger that was caked with dry blood out of my boot and shakily held it for safety. I was breathing heavily and limping, I was truly a pitiful sight to see. I heard a footstep from somewhere behind me and I instantly turned around and threw my dagger at the sound of it. It shot and stuck deeply into a tree, shaking slightly from the impact. Nobody was there. _Great. I'm paranoid._

"You have a stronger arm than I would've thought." A voice said coolly from behind me. I shrieked and spun around, facing a boy who looked to be around my age with long silver hair the gleamed in the moonlight and went down to his thighs while tied up in a ponytail. He had bangs that covered most of his forehead, but I could clearly see the violet crescent moon there. It seemed to be a part of his smooth and flawless white skin. He also adorned two magenta strips on the side of his cheek on either side, as well as magenta eyeliner on his top lids. He wore a white and red T-shirt and navy hakama tied at his calves with traditional ninja footwear. A sword was hanging in its scabbard at his side. Magenta stripes went from his claws up his arms and disappeared in his shirt. He towered over me, thought he had a teen boyish quality about him. I instantly knew what he was.

"Demon." I whispered, backing away. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the comment, but made no move to go after me. I _knew_ I could not win a fight with a demon. So I didn't run. "What do you want?"

"I won't hurt you." He simply stated, casually walking over to the knife I stuck in the tree and releasing it. I cringed away as he handed it back to me. "Take it," he ordered. I cautiously accepted it and put it away in my boot once again. "Besides, what point would there be to have killed all of those bandits after you if I were to kill you myself?"

I hesitated for a moment, "You killed the bandits..?" I whispered in shock.

He said nothing but gave me a look that said '_I'm-not-repeating-myself-you-heard-the-first-time_'.

"Thank you." I shakily said, letting out a deep sigh of relief. He nodded his approval. "I'm Rin." I smiled at him; it was small but there.

"Rin." He said my name so softly I wasn't sure I heard it at all. "I'm Sesshoumaru." _Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…have I met him before? No, I'd remember that. Why do I know his name?_

"Why does your name sound so familiar?" I asked, puzzled. I was sure my expression showed it too.

He chuckled darkly, "I'm sure you have heard of me since my father _is_ the western lord." He growled. "I'd prefer if you didn't freak out over that either." He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

_Oh shit, oh shit. I'm screwed. If I do one wrong thing I'm dead. _"Who, me? I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. It was pretty obvious I lied too. He knew.

He was suddenly onto me, backing me up against a tree. He put his hands on either side of me and looked deep into my eyes, cocking his head to the side. I looked back, noticing for the first time his eye color. It was gold, like the sun. It was so pretty I was getting lost in them. "Why do you lie?" He murmured to me.

I gulped, I was positive he could hear my heartbeat. I could hear it, "I-I don't know."

He gazed at me a while longer before releasing his grip and backing off. He had his back to me and looked up to the sky through the canopy of trees. The moonlight was hitting his face, making him even more beautiful. I looked up to where his gaze was then back to him.

"Which way is the village?" I frowned. I was lost.

He looked back at me for a moment then a smirk took place on his perfect lips, "You're lost, aren't you?" He seemed amused by this.

"Shut up, I just need to know the way back." I growled, annoyed. Why did he have to state the obvious?

His amusement grew as did his smirk, as he began walking closer to me, "You dare tell this Sesshoumaru to shut up? Feisty." He shook his head and tsked. "Get on." He turned his back to my fearful body and indicated for me to climb on his back. I hesitated at first then climbed on without any second thoughts as he took off running at an impossible speed. Well, impossible for a human, anyways. He shot through the trees at a random direction I didn't even know. I dug my face in his hair to hide it from the wind and heard his chuckle when I did. I tightened my grip around his neck in fear.

"I won't drop you." He murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"I know." I knew he wouldn't. For some reason, I trusted him. Always a bad move, but I didn't care. I was attracted to him, even though it was forbidden. Penalty was death on both parts. Humans and demons mating were the thing that made demons lose power to the humans in the first place; no hanyous were to ever roam around the earth again.

After a while he jolted to a stop suddenly, forcing my head to smash into his. I felt and kinda heard his deep snarls as I moaned and held one hand to my head.

"Ohhh, shit." I mumbled incoherently, dropping off his back.

"_Rin_!" He hissed, grabbing my hand and throwing me behind a huge tree. I rubbed the sore spot on my head and decided to get a reality check, looking around to see another demon standing in front of Sesshoumaru. Or sould I say demon_ess_.

"Sesshoumaru?" I squeaked, standing up clumsily.

"Rin, stay back!" He growled thickly. My eyes widened and I obliged, peeking my head out behind the tree and watching the woman with her black hair tied up in a bun with a feather. She had ugly blood red eyes that quite frankly just freaked me out. She was wearing a fancy kimono, so I guessed that she was pretty rich.

"O-okay." I whispered, not sure if they would hear that or not.

"So you've got a new little pet to enjoy?" The demoness cooed, stepping closer to Sesshoumaru. She had a jealous look written all over her face.

"Kagura, leave." Sesshoumaru comanded with authority. He stood his ground and kept a hard gaze set on the demoness.

"But what if I don't want to?" Kagura pouted, crossing her arms. She snapped her head to the side and glared at me, "Why do you go after ningens but not your own finace?"

I nearly choked. _Fiance?_ What the hell? Why was he out here with me if he had a fucking finace? No, this is not acceptable. He has got some serious explaining to do since he's a demon and I can't exactly kick his ass.

"Kagura, I will say this once more. Leave." He spat. Kagura brushed past him and walked up to me with a nasty glare on her face.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a bossy tone, crossing her arms.

"Don't answer her." Sesshomaru came up behind her, staring at me directly in the eyes.

"What am I? Don't I have a say for myself?" I snapped, stepping back for more air space.

"Then who are you?" The Kagura woman growled impatiently.

"Jane Doe." I said flatly, earning a smirk from Sesshomaru and an even harsher glare from Kagura.

"You think you're funny-" She began but I interrupted her.

"Honey, I know I'm funny." I'm stepping on boundaries I probably shouldn't be walking on, but do I care? Hell to the no! This bitch pissed me off.

"Dance of blades!" She cried, unfolding her arms and whipping out a red and white fan at me. Flashes of white light flew towards me and cut me, knocking me to the ground. A cry of pain tore from my lips and I felt blood soak through my shirt near my left shoulder. My stomach was also bleeding as was my forehead. Blood was roaring in my ears and I could hear my heartbeat loud and clear. I broke out in cold chills and the pain was unbearable.

I heard a shriek and a thud before two strong arms picked me up bridal style and made off with me, running so fast...

The wind whipped against my face and I turned it into his chest. He was holding me? Why? Where were we going?

"Rin..." I heard him speaking and I looking up to his face to see him urgently looking at me. I beamed at him before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So what did ya think? Should I continue? Yes or no? I'm only going to continue and post the second chapter if I get a certain amount of reviews (and by that I mean until I think I get enough, this story is discontinued). I don't want to continue a story if I don't need to. And sorry for that bitch of a cliffhanger, if it is one. Not a good one, but oh well._

_Oh, and there's a pic of what the teen Sesshy I have in my mind looks like on my profile. It's fan art, and it's not perfect to how I imagine Sesshy to look, but it gives you an idea. It should be under the updates of this story. ^^ Oh, and I didn't draw it. I just found it._


	2. Recovery

_Thanks to_ Blurry, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, icegirljenni, ANguyen504, Chokielovie, KuruBunbun, layla, So Damn Creative, Tencharms, cheerylove, zena, thisisvicious, IamBatman, erika, forever angel, Concave Patterns, Deadman19, Reviewer with no name, pammazola, Mirrorsdeath17, sniffum, _and_ UmiRei92 _for reviewing! You have no idea how happy all of you have made me. :) And also, thank you to all of you who have added me to you favorite authors, story alerts, and who have favorited this story. It was a great motivation booster. ^_^ I love all of you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Stop reminding me I don't own Inuyasha._

**Warning: **_This chapter contains **cuss words**, **violence**, **death**, and **refrences to rape and cannibalism**. Continue at your own risk. I don't want complaints._

**Note: **_Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I realize my last chapter had many of them. I have no beta reader so I edit the chapters myself. I tried harder this chapter to look for them, though._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_Recovery_

_"I know some things that you don't, __I've done things that you won't. __There's nothing like a trail of blood to find __your way back home._

_I was waiting for my hearse, __what came next was so much worse. __It took a funeral to make me feel alive."_

_- Sixx: AM; _**Life is Beautiful.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it all," I cursed under my breath and chucked a rock away from where I was sitting. It dug into the ground from the force. My shoulder flared a bit with pain from using it so harshly, but I just rolled my eyes and brushed it off. Ever since I woke up I've been in a very foul mood.<p>

He left me here. He left me at the entrance of the forest for anybody to find me and do whatever they wanted. The worst part was I was still unconscious and bleeding. I don't even know how long I was forced to lay there!

What if a bandit found me on his way to dropping off the bodies? Usually they don't harm the people in the village, for unknown reasons, but if I lived in the village I wouldn't be laying like a moron on the ground. I would've been raped, most likely. What's the point of saving somewhere from being raped but then just leaving them out in plain sight like they're begging to get fucked?

I was more than lucky that Kagome found me. She said she had no idea how long I was there, but she didn't see anyone. Kagome had carried me to her tent to tend to my wounds. Where she found that strength, I'll never know; her arms are basically twigs. I'm just lucky that Kagome is a healer. Her family had passed down the knowledge of healing and taking care of wounds. It was one of the reasons why the village put up with her. Even if she couldn't help contribute to increasing the village food supply, she helped the injured and sick.

"Rin…" Kagome's soft voice reached my ears from a little ways behind me. I didn't reply, just stared down at the ground with a hard face. A gentle hand set itself on my uninjured shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked Kagome quietly after a few moments. Going back home to my parents was out of the question. If they were even still alive, they'd kill me out of their anger. And probably even...eat me. I wouldn't put it beneath them to go cannibal; a lot of people have. As of today, it has officially been one week since my departure. And I spent a good deal of that week unconscious, reliving dreams of horror.

"You could stay with me?" Kagome replied hopefully, making it sound more like an unsure question. She walked around and kneeled in front of me, looking at my face kindly. I sighed and looked up.

"Kagome, I'd love to...it's just…I can't sit around and do nothing all day. I'm used to adventure. I can't just live here and do nothing." Kagome nodded at my confession like she understood me.

"We're going to have to wait until your wounds heal before any sort of adventure goes on." Kagome tilted her head and smiled. She was trying to cheer me up. Anyone around our age in the village either moved away or were killed a long time ago. If I stayed, she wouldn't be so lonely.

Unless I was going out hunting then got raped and murdered, of course. Which, judging by the way things have been going, is just my luck. Damn her for making me feel bad.

"Okay…" I returned her smile half-heartedly, wanting to cheer her up.

"Good!" She beamed and pushed off of her knees to stand up, holding a hand out to me. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. "Well, we should go freshen up. There's a village cook-out tonight." She informed me excitedly. Her eyes were sparkling from her happiness, unlike mine, which were completely dull in comparison.

I let her drag me, confusion written all over my face, "Village cookout..?"

A few hours later I was sitting on a log, in between Kagome and another girl who looked like she was a year or so older than us. She kept glaring at me throughout the entire time, when I hadn't even said anything to the chick! Well, yet, if she keeps this going on.

I glanced down at the food that sat on a flat rock. Earlier Kagome had told me that once every week the village would have a cook-out. The men would hunt for food in the morning, the women would cook. They did this to make sure everyone was eating and okay. I had never known anyone to do something like this...it was pretty amazing.

"Aren't you hungry, Rin?" Kagome set her hand on my arm and I looked over at her.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." I gave an uneasy laugh and smiled. Then I felt damn holes burning in the back of my neck for like the 100th time that night. "_Hmph_." I growled, snapping around to glare back at the bitch sitting beside me.

"_What_?" She sneered. What a snob.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I retorted. "I haven't done anything to you, why do you keep glaring at me? Just leave me alone."

"Whatever." She scoffed, standing up and throwing her remaining food into the fire before striding off. What a waste! I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kagome.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Oh, that's Kaguya. She's usually pretty nice." Kagome looked back at Kaguya's retreating figure with interest. "I don't know why she doesn't seem to like you."

I snorted in disbelief, "Oh wow." I said with a deep sigh, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Oh no, she's probably jealous of you because before you came she was the prettiest girl in the village." Kagome tried to reassure me, as if I was going to leave her. Of course I would never leave her; she didn't need to worry about that. But I knew one thing for sure; Kaguya better keep her snooty little nose in her own business or she won't have one.

"You're such a liar." I accused Kagome while laughing. I bit into the piece of meat I was ignoring and noted how Kagome's face lit up when I did. I swallowed, "You're so much prettier than her."

"Oh, no." Kagome nodded modestly. "That's not true. She's so much stronger than me as well, which makes her more attractive. She even goes hunting with the men on regular days." That last bit caught my interest.

"Hunting?" Kagome's eyes widened like she said something wrong and she bit her lip.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until you were healed…" She began, but I interrupted her.

"I'm so in on that." I grinned, shoving more food into my mouth. My mood brightened considerably after hearing that. I was so afraid I'd have to cook and clean for the village, just hanging around and wasting my life away. Hell to the no, I refuse to do that shit! I'd rather die than do nothing all my life. What'd be the point? At least with hunting I get some action in.

I heard Kagome groan lightly, but I ignored her. Nothing was going to ruin my mood now!

* * *

><p>"Night, Rin." Kagome breathed, her voice already groggy by sleep. We had just endured a full day of work and excersize. Kagome had complained about how tired she was and it definitely showed.<p>

I giggled softly, "Nighty-night Kagome." I sang jokingly.

Kagome chuckled softly before her breath evened out and she began to snore lightly. I waited a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up before getting to my feet and pushing the towel-like door aside to step outside.

Thanks to me, Kagome now had a sturdier, shack-like home. I helped her bring in thick sticks, or small logs if you prefer, and tie together the best shack I could while injured. We could both now stand inside it and move around.

I moved quietly through the night, trying my best to be quiet. I didn't want to be seen out here; people would think I was up to something or would mistake me for a bandit. Luckily the sounds of the night and the wind muffled my footsteps. I even ditched my shoes and went barefoot to make sure I would be quieter.

I pulled my jacket closer, huddling in its warmth. It was completely dark, except for the moon and stars. I rushed behind shack to shack. I suddenly came upon a light; fire on a torch. I heard the deep voices of some of the village men I recognized and stopped.

After a few moments of praying, they finally said their goodnight's and left to go to bed. I waited another minute before breaking into a full-out run as quietly as I could. Once I got to the last shack in line I stopped to check if the coast was clear and to catch my breath. I panted, leaning against my knees. I was just glad that the injury to my forehead wasn't acting up. It was the only injury that hadn't fully healed yet, and I wasn't in the mood for a headache.

I heard voices in the shack I stood next to. I heard the annoying familiar one that made me glare towards the hut and stick my tongue out at it.

"Kaguya…" I muttered unhappily. She was chattering away to her sister about whom they thought the hottest guy in the village was.

Rolling my eyes, I walked until I arrived to a meadow. The grass was long and swaying in the wind, full of dry flowers. I smiled brightly and skipped around it, enjoying the wind brushing against my body.

After a few minutes of dancing I fell to my knees contently, looking up to the stars. I made pictures and patterns out of them until I grew bored and my mind started to wonder. I fell to my back, my long and unbound hair cushioning my injured head.

I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing. I haven't seen him in nearly four weeks. Maybe…I'm not meant to see him ever again? Maybe I should just give up this childish hope I have? I mean, it's not like I can do anything with him if I see him. Demons and humans _are _allowed to talk and shit; it's just still extremely looked down upon. But there's no punishment for it or anything. The punishment is only if you mate or fall in love.

When I was around ten, there was this one boy who used to live in the opening of the forest across from our house. He was around eighteen, two years older than I am now. I remember watching him almost every day. He would sit there as if waiting for someone, something. He was gorgeous and girls were madly in love with him, but he never really did anything about it. Actually, he never really did anything in general. He just sat there as if waiting for someone or something with his head in the clouds. I thought he gave up on life for a while, until one night. I had stepped outside for some air and it was the sounds of voices talking that caught my attention. Being as sneaky as I could, I crept around the house and saw the boy standing, talking to the most beautiful woman I had ever saw. She had violet hair and violet eyes. Her skin had a blue-ish tinge to it, but it only made her beautiful. She was a water demon, I had been sure of it. I wondered why she was there until I saw them kiss, and I knew why. They were breaking the number one rule of the world.

A few weeks later an army of youkai soldiers came and killed them both. I watched from my window in horror, watching the youkai tear the screaming couple away from each other before killing them both before each other's very eyes.

"The world is so cruel." I spoke aloud, for no apparent reason. I sat back up and sighed deeply. It wasn't fair to tear loved ones away from each other. I mean, I understand why they would want to do it, but was it really necessary?

Another cool breeze had me wrapping my arms around myself as I shivered. I stood up and walked back to Kagome's with a lot on my mind. Was it really fair to tear apart true love?

I fell asleep with the images of the boy and the violet haired demoness reaching out, trying to grasp each other's hands for the last time until they were executed.

* * *

><p>It was morning a few days later. I woke up to the smell of death. Gagging, I sat up with my eyes watering.<p>

"Goodness!" I heard Kagome exclaim from next to me, gagging as well.

"The fuck is that?" I gulped, holding my nose. The smell was putrid. Kagome and I walked outside to see eight bodies of little girls lying literally 4 feet away from our shack. I held my hand over my mouth when I stepped closer. They were bloody all over, missing body parts. They were naked and defiled, and it was obvious they'd been dead for some time now.

Kagome sighed deeply, "This is the first time they've dropped bodies off in more than two weeks. I knew it was strange that they stopped, but why would they suddenly start up again?" She frowned and stalked off to find the rest of the burial crew. I absolutely refused to help with the touching and burying part. I did go, though. I went and I set flowers over their grave and sang the song of parting for them. Kagome was right, it was extremely strangehow this happened. Bandits never cared about their timing, they just dropped the bodies off and moved on. Why so much of them, and why have they been obviously dead for a while now?

Hours later I sat, leaning up against a log in the middle of town. We had finished burying the poor children two hours ago, but I couldn't get my mind off of them. Where had they come from? Nobody had recognized them, and the villagers send the children off. As far as I knew, the only decent entrance to Death Forest was through the town. It made me especially sad because one of them had to be no older than six. I cried for the little one as well as the others. It just wasn't fair. All they want to do is help their families and in return all they get is pain and death.

I sighed as my thoughts wandered to Sesshoumaru. Kagura had called me his 'new little pet' that night. What did that even mean? Am I not the first ningen he'd saved? Thinking about that damned woman made my blood boil and my heart sink. She was Sesshoumaru's fiancé, but they obviously didn't get along very well. Sesshoumaru seemed really pissed to see her, like she was following him or something.

I heard a snobby laugh which broke me out of my trance. I glared up at who did it. She stared back at me with a smirk and mirth glittering in her eyes.

"What do you want, Kaguya?" I crossed my arms and held back from rolling my eyes.

"Well, I had been asked to see if you'd accompany me and the boys on the next hunting trip tomorrow. Apparently some little bird whose name starts with a _K_," Kaguya said the 'K' with pure disgust and loathing before rolling her eyes and smirking at me again, "Told the head of the hunting party you could out-hunt all of us combined. They want to see if she was telling the truth."

"Fine with me," I shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside I was exploding with happiness. Finally! I get to do something!

Kaguya leaned forward and put her mouth next to my ear. "Personally, I don't think you could hit air, but it'll be fun to see you make a fool of yourself." She straightened up with an annoying giggle and shrugged mockingly with a fake smile. Not even that faltered my happiness.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Whatever." She gave a dissatisfied sigh and walked away. Once she was out of sight I grinned, jumping up and running back to the shack.

Kagome looked up with surprise when I ran in, dropping down the dress she was sewing. "Rin? What is it?" Her voice was laced with worry, but I just grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down.

"Kagome, I love you! You're the best sister I never had!" I cried, hugging her close.

Kagome returned the hug and laughed, "I'm guessing Kaguya told you then? I made sure to tell the head of the hunting party to have Kaguya break the news to you, just to piss her off."

"And I love you all the more for it." I grinned, hugging her tighter. "Does that mean I can take the bandage off my forehead now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Kagome chuckled as she reached up and took the bandage off carefully, checking all parts of the cut to see if it was healed. "Um…that's strange…" She whispered.

"What?" I began to panic. Did it not heal yet? Was I going to have to cancel?

"Your cut…it's…gone…" She murmured, eyes wide with shock. "There should be a scar..."

"You're lying." I laughed shakily, running out of the shack and to the fire pit to look in the emergency water bucket setting next to it. I looked at my reflection in the water, staring at my ocean colored eyes through the water before taking a breath and pushing my bangs away from my forehead.

I gasped and dropped my bangs in fear. What the hell..?

"Kagome…how is this possible?" I looked towards her, fearful of her obvious answer.

"I…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rin. Don't fall behind." Kaguya's taunting voice and smirk succeed to piss me off even more. Two hours into the hunting trip and she has been non-stop bugging me and pissing me off, even though I have already caught <em>more <em>game than she did. I was about to punch the little bitch in the face. She was fully turned around and walking backwards just to annoy me.

"Kaguya, chill out." I glared at her. In all honesty, I _was_ falling behind. I hadn't been doing anything but heal for a month, getting almost no exercise. She can just fuck off.

Kaguya rolled her eyes at me and turned back around gracefully, picking up her pace. Ohh, the nerve of her. This is why I _hate _nearly every girl my age. They're either like her or just plain crazy. Kagome's the only decent one I know.

I started mumbling some very bad profanity under my breath when a callused hand grabbed my shoulder, surprising me. I really am out of it. I looked up to see the head of the hunting party, Bankotsu. The guy Kaguya was madly in love with.

"Don't let her get to ya; she's just a little bitch." He stared me straight in the eye, smiling slightly. I realized that his eyes were the same color as mine. Right when he said the last sentence, a full grin broke out on my lips. It was obvious that she had unrequited love on her hands.

"I won't." I assured him, laughing. He winked at me and let go of my shoulder, walking ahead. I decided right then that he was very attractive. He was strong too; his weapon was this huge halberd he called Banryuu. I've never seen one before Banryuu, but I've read about them in books I found a while back.

A few hours later and many fights later, Bankotsu was at his breaking point.

"Damn it, Kaguya, Rin! Will you two shut the fuck up? You're scaring every living thing in a five mile radius away!" He growled, glaring at the two of us. Kaguya turned a deep shade of red which amused me. I looked down, smirking.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu. She's just so irritating! She can't even hunt." She pouted, stepping closer to Bankotsu. I made a disbelieving noise as my head snapped back up.

"What? I've killed more than you today, Kaguya! And I'm not the one who goes out every week!" I shouted. Bankotsu gave me a look that made me shut up and clamp my lips together tightly. I was a little scared; that guy could definitely be intimidating.

"Rin's right, Kaguya." Bankotsu agreed dryly. "So shut up, yer the one starting all these damn fights anyways." He started walking away again with the other men, who were staring curiously at me and Kaguya's shameful faces.

After a few more minutes Bankotsu sighed deeply and hefted Banryuu from his shoulder to rest it on the ground. "Well, I think it's about time we split up. Meet back here in an hour." He nodded to everyone and we all took off in separate directions, except Kaguya. She followed Bankotsu to no one's surprise. Poor guy. We could heard him yelling at her until they were out of earshot.

I rolled my eyes and took an arrow out of my new quiver, resting it against my bow just in case. I was all by myself now; I couldn't be depending on anyone anymore. I walked deeper into the woods for about twenty minutes until I heard a rustle from a bush a few feet away from me, which scared the shit out of me. I pulled my arrow back and glared at it, ready for whatever it was. Hopefully a rabbit or something big. That'd show Kaguya.

"Your fight with that pathetic bitch was very amusing." A voice spoke from close behind me. I squeaked and jumped away, turning to look at the owner of the familiar voice with my arrow still raised.

"Kagura." I meant to speak out with confidence, but my voice betrayed me and shook. Why did I have to run into her out of all people? "What are you still doing here? Am I that interesting?" I taunted her, even though I knew it was dangerous. But you can't fight on emotions, especially anger. That's why I tried making her mad. It basically blinds you. No matter what I've read in books, fighting in anger is basically a death wish.

Kagura narrowed her blood-red eyes at me in annoyance, flipping the demon fan of hers out to view. "You can talk, but fighting is another thing. Your little wooden toy is no match for me. And you have no business knowing why I'm here, ningen."

My gaze hardened, "Why don't you just leave me alone? You'll look bad if they find out you killed me, a nearly defenseless ningen." I referred to the youkai soldiers. Their senses were even more heightened than regular youkai's. If they came near Kagura, who I knew was high-up in first class to be engaged to _Sesshoumaru_, they would smell my death around her and her secret would get out.

Kagura scoffed and snapped her fan shut, folding her arms again. "You need to mind your own business, filthy ningen. Youkai and ningens don't mix. That's why the world has been nearly killed. Remember that." She warned me as she plucked the feather from her bun. It turned in to a gigantic ass feather thing that she sat on. It twirled up in the sky and soon she was gone, leaving me thinking about what she said.

She warned me about Sesshoumaru, I know she did. Did that mean that he was still around? I felt a little nervous at the thought. No, he wouldn't hang around me. I really need to get over him; he's not doing me any good.

I sighed deeply and lowered my arrow, beginning my way back. I shot a few animals on the way and when we all joined together I still managed to have more than Kaguya. She was severely annoyed by this but I wasn't in the mood to feel smug about it. Why was it that once I start feeling better something like that has to happen? It's just not fair. But more importantly, why the hell was Kagura hanging around here? It made no sense...

I was completely lost in my thoughts when Bankotsu appeared beside me and shook me a little, "Alright there, Rin? You seem out of it…did something happen?" His voice was still confident and strong, but there was a worried undertone to it.

"No, don't worry about it." I brushed the subject off with a smile, "I just have a lot on my mind." Bankotsu nodded as though he understood, which I highly doubted he did.

"If you ever have something ya wanna talk about, I'm here." He grinned and winked, making me laugh, before stepping away and falling into pace with another man I believe is named Jakotsu. He's a bit odd, but those two acted like brothers, even referring themselves as brothers though they really weren't.

We walked the rest of the way to the village peacefully, keeping an eye out for bandits and such. Of course, most bandits have at least as much sense to know attacking a group of ten hunters is a bad idea. But now that I think about it, it probably had something to do with Banryuu…

Kagome's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. She was running like a madman with a huge smile on her face. I tossed my bow to the side quickly and ran to hug her. We both squealed and hugged until we heard an annoyed grumble coming from Kaguya. I picked my bow back up and we walked arm-in-arm back to our shack.

"Soooo, how was it?" Kagome asked excitedly, grinning. We were officially back in the shack and sitting on the mountain of blankets. I already cleaned up and changed into Kagome's old clothes, which were still a little big on me. I tossed my damp hair up into a side ponytail and let my hands fall into my lap audibly.

"It was okay." I shrugged, looking off into a corner with a bored expression. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome's face drop. She crawled over closer to me. Gods, it was way too hard not to smile.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She whispered, most likely thinking of the worst possible scenarios. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing, adding confusion to Kagome's doe-like eyes.

"Kagome, you're so gullible." I teased, poking her nose softly. Kagome blushed softly and batted my hand out of the way.

"So really, how was it?" Her face regained its usual lightly tanned color and she grinned.

"It was great! I totally beat Kaguya out of the amount of killings." I laughed at the thought with Kagome. I purposefully didn't mention the Kagura part. I wanted to forget about it, anyways.

Kagome had me elaborate a bit more on the journey but soon yawned deeply and began to fall asleep. I mimicked her yawns and layed down until I heard her breathing even out. I sat back up and gazed over at her peaceful face. Sometimes, I wished I could be as pretty as her. No matter what Kagome says, she's always going to be prettier than anyone I'll ever know.

I crawled out of the shack, welcoming the brisk air once outside. I knew that I shouldn't be out with Kagura apparently still wandering around the forest for gods know what reason, but I go to the meadow every night and that moron wasn't about to stop me now. I sat down and pulled on shoes that a man brought for me in a raid he did a few weeks ago. They were black and on the heels said 'Toms'. I really liked them; it was like walking on air.

Crawling to behind the shack, I stood up while checking to see if the coast was clear. Once I was sure it was I took my usual path and ran. I stopped once again by Kaguya's shack. I never stopped here on purpose, it was just the last shack in the line and I needed to catch my breath. There were voices that drifted from inside and I caught some of their words.

My breath caught in my throat and I swear my heart skipped a few beats when I heard what Kaguya said.

"He had long silver hair tied up and he had these gorgeous golden eyes. But the sexiest part about him was the crescent moon on his forehead." Kaguya gushed to her sister.

"You're so lucky," Her sister gasped with jealously. "This is so forbidden and sexy..."

"I know. He said I was beautiful and touched my cheek before leaving." Kaguya sighed dreamily with a giggle.

Anger raged inside of me and I scowled. That dick! Out of _everyone_ it had to Kaguya? And he was _still here_?

I stomped the rest of the way to the meadow, feeling weird like there was someone watching me. I had no doubt over whom it was. I walked through the long grass to the middle of the meadow and crossed my arms sourly.

"Get your ass out here, _Sesshoumaru_." I drawled out through my anger. I heard a low growl and footsteps from behind me. I turned and set my glare on Sesshoumaru's blank face crossly. "How long have you been here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, just narrowed his golden eyes at me. I uncrossed my arms and held them straight down to my sides, balling up my fists. I was trying not to smack him. I wouldn't survive that.

"What happened with Kaguya?" I tried.

"Kaguya?" He finally asked, seemingly confused.

"The bitch you encountered earlier today." How dense is he? Unless…he met other girls… The thought of it made anger and…jealousy?...bubble inside my stomach uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru's lips turned up into a nasty smirk as he stepped closer towards me in a predatory way. "Are you jealous?" I took a step back, my eyes widening.

"So you admit to it?" I ignored his question. I couldn't be jealous…

"This Sesshoumaru admits to nothing." He stated firmly, still walking closer at a slow pace. I began to step backwards cautiously.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, backing into a tree. I vaguely remembered when he pinned me to one the night we met.

Sesshoumaru stepped up and put his arms on either side of me, preventing escape. "This Sesshoumaru smells anger in your scent." He confirmed.

"Well, _this Sesshoumaru_," I mimicked him sarcastically; anger refueling me again, "Dumped an injured me barely outside of the forest the night Kagura attacked me!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Sesshoumaru growled, narrowed his eyes once again. "You claim me to be careless?" He finally dropped his third person thing which relieved some of my irritation.

"Well, why else would you just leave me there to be raped..or k-killed…or…" I trailed off when his eyes caught mine. The intensity of his melted gold gaze made my heart start pounding with true fear. I couldn't look away. I wasn't sure of what I saw in his eyes. It was dangerous, it was forbidden, it was everything that disappeared along with the ningens power. And I liked it, which is what terrified me the most.

"You obviously know nothing, _ningen_." Sesshoumaru sneered, his eyes grew hard, and he stepped back to release me. That word…he called me ningen in one of the worst ways I've ever heard it. It made me feel…dirty almost. I felt ashamed and embarrassed for feeling what I felt only moments before.

"I could've died." I retorted, glaring at him. Tears pricked at my eyes but I tried to force them down.

"Do you really think this Sesshoumaru would waste his time saving you to leave you for dead?" Sesshoumaru still glared, but his voice was calm unlike mine.

"Well I don't know you so I don't know what you'd do." I sniffed, starting to walk away. I had to leave, to go home. I didn't want him to catch me crying.

"No. You don't know me. Nor do I know you." I turned around to peer at him suspiciously but he was no longer there. I bit my lower lip and broke out into a run, running until I reached the shack. I crawled under the sheets and curled up into a tight ball. I squeezed my eyes shut and finally felt safe to cry as hot tears tried leaking out. I let out a few harsh breaths, trying not to make any noise.

That asshole. How is it possible that someone like…_him_, a youkai, someone I've never met in my life, a being whom I've been raised to just leave alone and not care about, could make _me_, a ningen, a girl who's spent her entire life defending herself and hiding her feelings from the world feel like turmoil inside with just two encounters?

No, this wasn't acceptable. Hatred was the most dominant feeling I had in me at this point. I didn't want to be going through this...

If I ever see that douche bag again, I will drive an arrow through his cold heart myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'm so sorry for my late udate! It's been officially a month since I've last updated. I've been extremely busy with school, writers block, and we're also moving. Until we're settled in to our new house the updates will be slow._

_And for the writers block thing...I have almost every inch of this story planned out. It's just some filler parts that I have trouble with, and nearly this entire chapter was full of it since Rin had to heal. But now that she's in shape again and Sesshoumaru is back with all these unexplained secrets and hatred and all this forbidden shit...well it won't be so hard from here on out. ;D This chapter was crucial, though. Rin had to heal and explain a few things. And there are a few indicants for later chapters in here, but when it comes time for me to add them I'll make an authors note about this chapter. So, sorry if this was boring / sucked._

_Secondly, Sesshoumaru is a little ooc in my story. Before you get pissed and throw a hissy fit and click the little red 'x' button, I am not changing him _completely. _I had to change him a little bit to fit the plot of my story. You'll all find out in due time why he is the way he is, it'll be explained in later chapters. Until then, I'd love to hear your guesses on why he's all flirty with the humans. ^_^ haha._

_And finally, if you don't like reading the anon review replies, Sesshoumaru is seveteen while Rin is sixteen._

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews<strong>

**Blurry:** _Thank you! I really worked hard on developing it. And I'm looking forward to it too...heh._

**Chokielove:**_ Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. I worked really hard on making my story easy to read and to capture the readers attention rather than boring and just having endless info. Your review really made my day. ^_^_

**Layla:**_ Thank you! That really means a lot. :D I worked hard on it, that's for sure. And thanks for your concern on that! If you read my author's note, I do have a reason for making him like that. But after reading your review I did go back and see that I made him a little more ooc than I meant to. I tried harder to make him more in character this chapter. :)_

**So Damn Creative:**_ Thanks! :D I'm excited for the upcoming chapters...there's going to be a lot more...hmm, intresting things let's say that I hope you guys will like. ^_^ Sesshoumaru is seventeen, still a very young demon, while Rin is sixteen._

**cherrylove:**_ Thanks so much! I really hope I did. :)_

**zena:**_ Haha, I definitely am. XD I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review!_

**IamBatman:**_ Yay, frequent reviewer! I'm honored. ^_^ I'll look out for your reviews! XD I'm glad you love how it began. Thanks for your review!_

**erika:**_ I'm glad you're loving it so far. :) And did you not like Rin x Sessh together before? D: Ahh, well I hope I can change that if so! XD They're going through a hard time in the beginning, though. Anyways, thanks for your review!_

**forever angel:**_ Thanks you so much! Your review definitely made my night because I really tried to think of a completely different concept. I'm glad no one you know has used it before. ^_^ Thank you so much for the review! And nah, I didn't draw the picture. XD I wish I had that kind of skill, but I'm limited to stick figure drawings. ; ~ ; I hope I didn't cause any confusion...o.o I meant by imperfect that the picture is close to what I imagine him to be, but not completely. I'll go back and fix that. :) Anyways, thanks again!_

**Reviewer that has no name:**_ Thank you! :D I'm so glad you like it!_

**Mirrorsdeath17:**_ I'm glad it is! XD I really wanted Rin to have a sort of different attitude than most stories, but still have some qualities that make her Rin. And I really wish she would've slapped Kagura too. ; ~ ; But she was already being risky enough. XD If Kagura was human Rin probably would've slapped her. ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

**sniffum:**_ I am. :) I'm glad you are! It makes me extremely happy. :D I hope I'll live up to the first chapter with my future ones. Thanks for the review!_

**UmiRei92:**_ Thanks so much! ^_^ I'm glad you like it! Oh, and I can't wait until you update your story again. :D_

* * *

><p><em>I would like to say that I was extremely happy with the number of reviews I got. It was a complete motivation booster. And with the busy schedule I have nowbeen having, I don't think I would'be continued this story without all of you. I just hope the number doesn't drop drastically. Anyways, I'll try my best to write when I have the time to! Until next time, my amazing readers. ^_^ **Review, review, review!**_


	3. Stress

_Thank you to all who reviewed! I apologize to the ones I wasn't able to get back to._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I will never own InuYasha, damnit._

**Warning: **_This chapter includes **violence**, **cuss words**, **references to rape and death**, **fighting**, and **character death**. Continue at your own risk, please._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_Stress_

_"I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today; we're falling off the edge today._

_I am just a man, not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate._

_It's just another war, just another family torn. __Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live."_

_-Skillet; _**Hero.**

* * *

><p>For the past few days, I'd been in a deathly mood. Kagome tried cheering me up, but to no avail. Somehow her happy-go-lucky antics made me even more agitated. To relieve my anger I had taken up a habit of archery; it always seemed to help cool me down. But soon I noticed people would steer clear of me whenever I was near a bow and arrow. If I really thought about, I didn't really blame them. I wouldn't think twice about shooting someone down if they pissed me off enough. Like <em>Kaguya<em>.

I was already in an even shitter mood, if it was possible, due to leaning over uncomfortably. But the hushed and excited murmurs of Kaguya and her sister, whose name I still don't fucking know, reached my ears as I washed the blankets Kagome and I used at night, succeeding in making me in a murderous mood.

I started scrubbing harsher, mumbling terrible profanities under my breath. I knew exactly what, or should I say _whom_, they were talking about.

"You okay there, Rin? You're going to scrub a hole right through that thing," A deep masculine voice sounded from in front of me. I looked up from my chore and saw Bankotsu standing there with an amused expression gracing his handsome features.

I looked back down after rolling my eyes, "I hate bitches." I grumbled, resuming my scrubbing at the stain, but with less aggression.

"Don't we all," Bankotsu snorted, grabbing a chair and setting it down in front of him but backwards. He sat and rested his chin and arms on the back of it.

I raised the now raw, but clean, blanket out of the soapy water and stood up to hang it on a clothes line that was littered with about three other blankets. All in about five hours of work. Fuck my life so hard. After I was sure it was secure I walked back over to my station and started on another one. "This is no job for someone like me." I huffed, blowing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

"Well, I guess I see your point, it is a_ feminine_ job…" Bankotsu joked, receiving a hard and wet slap on the arm. He shied backwards, rubbing the offended area. "Oww, watch it. Your smacks hurt." He mock-pouted, cracking a hint of a smile to my lips. "Ahh, so she smiles."

"You're so weird!" I finally laughed, letting the small smile grow bigger. I finished the new blanket quicker this time and stood to hang it up. When I got back I stretched out, moaning in relief. "I'm getting Kagome to do this." I sniffed, kicking the stool I sat on away. Bankotsu chuckled and stood up himself. We left together, passing by a smirking Kaguya.

Ugh, what I'd give to punch that smile right off her fat, ugly face.

"Did she finally find someone else to moon over? She hasn't given so much as a glance since before we got back from the trip/" Bankotsu observed with his ocean blue eyes kind of wide. "Not that I mind, but damn she moves on fast." I laughed somewhat harshly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She does fall for the strangest of people," I teased, poking his chest lightly. "You never know who she could like now." _Hm, how about an arrogant prick of a demon with a stick up his ass?_

Bankotsu slapped a hand to his chest while his jaw dropped open in mock-offense. "Are you calling me strange?" He pouted, somehow making it look manlier than it really was.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks." I winked jokingly and took off laughing, waving at him as I ran off. He grinned and returned the gesture warmly. I don't know why the hell Bankotsu decided to cheer me up, but he did and I now officially love him like the brother I never had for it. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I returned to Kagome and I's shack in high spirits, carrying the few blankets that actually managed to get dry while I did that back-straining process.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood," Kagome was walking towards me after breaking off from a group of people. She had just finished burying twelve young girls. _Twelve_. More than they've had in a long, long time. The smell nearly made me lose my dinner from the night before when I woke up in the morning. Kagome swiped a sheen of sweat away from her bang-covered forehead and gave me a bright smile. How can she be smiling after doing, well..._that_?

"I am in a good mood," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Bankotsu cheered me up."

"Ooo, you and Bankotsu, huh?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as I glared at her.

"Tch, no." I fake gagged, laying out the raw, but clean, blankets before plopping down on them, "That'd be like incest. He's my brother for all I care." I layed face-down on them, resting my head in their warmth. I love the fall, in fact it's my favorite season. But there's just something about the cold that bothers me. Rin doesn't _do _cold.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome laughed and stepped inside the shack behind me. "Um, I could've sworn we had more blankets." She turned towards me with raised eyebrows, pointing to the thin material I layed on.

My voice was muffled by the blankets, "Oh yeah!" I lifted my head up to look at her, "I don't like cleaning the blankets, you can do that from now on." I grinned, holding a giggle back from Kagome's expression.

"Seriously, Rin? You're as much of a woman as I am, you can do it…never mind, I'd prefer to do it anyways." Kagome changed her answer as her eyes widened when my hand twitched towards my bow and arrow noticeably. I burst out laughing. This was a good day.

"You're so gullible! I could never hurt you." I wiped a fake tear from my eye as Kagome's expression soured.

"I knew that…" She mumbled. "I'll be back later." She waved goodbye to me and set out to the wash house, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I sighed and let my head fall back down to the blankets, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that the village had a completely unexpected, and unwelcome, guest…a youkai messenger from the western lord himself. He was running from every other ningen populated area to deliver the oh-so-important message.<p>

Bankotsu and I were talking at the time he showed up and went to check out what he wanted. The youkai introduced himself as Kouga and announced that the western heir was missing so the youkai army was searching the lands to find him. So they decided to use it as a time to do an extra check-up, which really _sucked_ for us ningens. I took up to two months to complete, which meant everyone has terrible anxiety and are scared shitless until it's over. It's one of the many youkai attempts to help save the earth. They go around, destroying every ningen village that they saw unfit for the lands and then planted wildlife in return. I heard a rumor a while back that they had a ton of monks and priestesses under lock and key and are using them to try and literally purify the shit out of the ocean.

Immediately after Kouga told us that our village was one of the designated areas the youkai were coming to, Bankotsu strode off angrily, muttering under his breath. Kagome stepped up behind me, the both of us watching Bankotsu with confused and worried eyes.

"What's wrong with Bankotsu..?" Kagome stressed. Kouga whipped his head to look at Kagome once he heard his voice. His eyes widened and he began checking her out from head to toe, an undescribable look gracing his features. Kagome hadn't noticed, though. At first.

Kouga cleared his throat in annoyance to catch our attention once again, not really caring what Bankotsu did.

"If any of you know where that ungrateful mutt is, hand him over. You might be spared." He said almost mockingly, yet in an oddly respective way. He flipped his black ponytail back in a care-free way and then turned to leave. But he took an extra long glance at Kagome, eyeing her up and down once. His eyes seemed almost softer... "See ya," He waved with one hand then was gone in an instant, disappearing with a random tornado.

I turned to look at Kagome's flustered face, watching her unconsciously fan herself. I suppressed the urge to giggle. Kouga _was_ hot, even I had to admit it.

"Wow, wasn't he something?" Kagome grinned, a sparkle in her eyes. I poked her teasingly, laughing.

"Ooo, miss Kagome, I do believe you have a crush on the sexy messenger youkai. If I'm correct, he's a wolf, and they mate for life, no?"

My reply was a slap and a stern look from the dark haired girl, "Rin! Don't even joke around like that." She whispered harshly, turning away from me with her arms crossed.

"Damn, woman. Take a joke." I mumbled, rubbing the area of my arm she hit. Kagome huffed and walked away like she was upset with me, which I knew she wasn't. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a laugh; she is such a drama queen.

Once Kagome was out of sight I sighed deeply and glanced over to Bankotsu's shack in worry. Maybe I should go and check on him..?

I walked over slowly, hesitating outside once I got there. I reached to knock on the side of the doorway, but pulled my hand back in nervousness last minute. Maybe he needed some time by himself? I could awlays come back.

"Rin, I know you're out there." I heard him snort and I frowned, pushing the cloth in the doorway away so I could step in.

I sat down on my knees with my hands folded in my lap, watching him. Bankotsu was sitting down and leaning up against one wall. His head was looking to the opposite side of my and his arm was propped up on one knee casually. "Are you okay?" I asked him timidly.

He didn't answer me at first, but then he sighed in what seemed like defeat and moved his gaze to look down for a few moments before lifting his bright eyes back to me.

"No. Those damned youkai soldiers…" He started the sentence with such emotion and anger that I widened my eyes and froze when he trailed off. He switched over to a new tactic then, "Do you know why I call Jakotsu my brother? As well as Suikotsu and Renkotsu?" He looked calm, but I noticed the tense edge his muscles had.

I shook my head, "No."

"We've been together since we all were young. We all lived in the same old village growing up, and were orphaned around the same age. There were others...our deceased brothers. Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu, and Mukotsu. One day, when we were around the age of thirteen, it was the youkai soldier's annual check-up. They brutally murdered everyone, including our deceased brothers. Few got away." His face was hard but his eyes showed pain.

I wasn't used to seeing Bankotsu like that. He was always so…strong and independent. Almost child-like with a hard head. I saw him almost like a hero, and it was extremely unnerving to see him upset or in pain.

"That's…" I trailed off, suddenly growing angry. Sorry never helps, neither does pity. I know. "Those bastards." I sneered.

"I will not let them destroy anyone else dear to me." Bankotsu stood up and strode outside his shack. I followed him quietly and he led us to the edge of death forest. He looked up and glared at the top of the trees. I stood next to him and followed his gaze. His 'brother' Renkotsu was sitting on one of the highest branches, resting.

"Renkotsu?" I wondered aloud, confused. Why were we here? Actually, why the hell was Renkotsu in a tree?

"Get him down here." Bankotsu commanded, and I obliged to make him happy. Bankotsu hefted me up as high as he could, but I still had to awkwardly cling to the tree and drag myself up to the nearest branch. I grumbled, knowing that he would make fun of me for this later when he was back in a good mood. Once I reached the nearest branch, I easily climbed up to Renkotsu's height.

"Yo." I peered around to grin cheekily at him, being awarded with a girlish scream. I burst into laughter, pointing at his shocked face. "Haha, you screamed like a _girrrrl_!"

"RIN!" He growled, reaching for me. I screamed and ducked out of the way. Renkotsu grabbed air and glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Ban wants you down there," I pointed simply to the ground, keeping my face blank so I wouldn't provoke him anymore. Though I was pretty sure that I had mirth in my eyes. The few times I've talked to Renkotsu were when I was injured, and I had major fun teasing him to his boiling point.

"Oh," He glanced down to Bankotsu who had a scowl on his handsome tanned face. I felt guilty, knowing that he was in a terribly bad mood and I was taking forever to do such a simple task. I guess Ren noticed his brother's bad mood as well, because he calmly moved to start climbing down without giving me any snide remarks, which felt really off might I add.

Renkotsu and I started climbing down together, even helping each other out on the way down. If it weren't for such a serious matter, I knew we would probably race down.

"Hey, what happened to yer face?" Renkotsu asked suddenly, grunting as he jumped down to a lower branch.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" He rolled his eyes like it was obvious, which ticked me off.

"Didn't you have a scar on yer forehead? I'm not dumb, Ri-hey, don't give me that look! But scars don't disappear that fast…I know. Experience." He jumped down from the last branch and fell to the ground beside Bankotsu.

I frowned, I forgot about my scar. It really did bother me, but I had more important things to worry about now-a-days then a cut that healed a little too quickly.

Bankotsu heard that last part and his eyes zeroed in on my forehead in curiosity, like he just noticed it to. Hmph, some friend.

"Hey…I never noticed that." Bankotsu said. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"Does it matter? Now how the hell am I supposed to get down?" I switched topics, because I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic of my strange body.

"Find out yourself!" Renkotsu laughed evilly then dragged Bankotsu off somewhere private. My mouth hung open in shock and annoyance. That asshole!

Bankotsu gave me a smirk that said 'sorry' and let his brother drag him off, but I could still see the curiosity and wonder on his face. Did it really matter that much? I was not a demon, people didn't need to stare at me like I was one!

I sat with my legs swinging down from the branch. "I look fucking stupid," I pouted angrily. I had no way getting down, and I was not interested in being crippled so I wasn't about to jump. Renkotsu was a good three feet taller than me; he might have that kind of strength and height to jump but I sure as hell didn't!

"Ha ha, what's _up_, Rin?" A familiar voice called out to me and I swore to myself that I would get back at Renkotsu and Bankotsu for making look like an idiot in front of people.

I glared down to Jakotsu and another man as they stood at the base of the tree, laughing at me. Jakotsu was waving like a maniac, grinning in amusement. I gave him a small wave and a sarcastic smile back.

"Your brothers piss me off, Jakotsu! Help me down?" I asked sweetly. He laughed like that was the most insane idea he'd ever heard.

"Oh hell no, this is hilarious!" He giggled all feminine-like and beamed, brushing his chocolate colored hair back.

Ugh, this day went from back to worse. "I will end you!" I threatened lamely. Jakotsu snorted, rolling his eyes.

"And that makes me want to get you down so much more. Well, I gotta go find brother Suikotsu, so have fun up there." He winked at me and waved before skipping off.

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in frustration. Life sucked sometimes.

"My fair lady, I will help you down." The man Jakotsu had been walking with spoke to me with a dazzling smile. I scrutinized him. He was pretty cute, with brown hair and brown eyes. Nice and lean with tanned skin. I gave him a grateful smile in return and jumped into his out-stretched arms.

"Thank you, mister. I don't know what I…" I trailed off and my eyes bulged as I felt him stroke my ass.

_Slap._

"What the fuck?" I growled, jumping out of his arms.

"Sorry." He grinned bashfully and layed one hand on his sore cheek while rubbing the back of his neck with the other one. "I suppose that wasn't the best way to make a first impression. Well, my lovely Rin, my name is Miroku." He walked up and took my hands, gazing into my eyes. "Will you do the honor of baring my children?"

_SLAP. SLAP._

I slapped him twice as hard on both cheeks this time, cowering away in disgust. "Pervert." I turned away and stomped back to the village, eager to just hide in the protection of Kagome and I's shack to plot my revenge.

Yes, that sounded very nice right now.

By the time I made it back to the shack, I tried duck in only to have my head knock against Kagome's while she crawled out.

"Oww," Kagome moaned, placing both hands against her head. I blinked, dazed. This was _definitely_ a bad day.

"Hey, Kagome…" I mumbled.

"Hey, Rin. You ready?" She had her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the pain.

"Ready..?" I looked her out of the corners of my narrowed eyes suspiciously.

Kagome rubbed her eyes then looked at me fully, a kind smile spreading across her lips. "For the village cookout!" Ohhh yeaaah.

"Ugh, that's tonight?" I groaned, standing up straight and following Kagome to the middle of the village.

Fuuuuun.

* * *

><p><em>Slap.<em>

"Ugh, Miroku you pervert!" A girl with long brown hair that barely touched her butt had just slapped Miroku across the face for groping her.

"My dear Sango, how I've missed fondling your lucious bottom over my journey." He affectionately touched his cheek on the place where she slapped him and followed her over to where they sat.

Kagome and I were leaning up against one of the logs, watching them.

"Who's Miroku? I haven't seen him around before." I asked my friend who was examining her hair.

"Oh, Miroku? He's Jakotsu's close friend. He travels a lot but always comes back here for a while. He says it's because of the great food we have as much as Jakotsu, but I personally think it's because Sango lives here." Kagome looked up from her hair to the couple. Sango just slapped Miroku again and sat on the other side of another boy who looked older than her.

"I've never really seen Sango around. Who's that boy next to her?" I observed them. I've never really noticed them, I guess. I was pretty positive that this was the first time they've been around since I decided to move in. Sango looked a little older than Kagome and I and had similar looks to the boy she sat next to.

"It's because she lives a little bit farther than town, and she trains constantly with her older brother Kohaku; the boy sitting next to her. She's an excellent fighter. They both are." Sango looked towards the both of us suddenly, catching me off guard. I hated being caught in the act like that.

Kagome, however, simply smiled and waved towards the pretty brunette, who returned the gesture before talking to her brother again.

"Hey, Rin?" A felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Bankotsu. I narrowed my eyes and pouted, turning back around. "Aw, come on, Rin. It was a joke. Besides, I really have to talk to you right now."

I continued ignoring him. I would talk to him after I got my revenge. Whatever it was going to be. I heard Kagome's soft laughter and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Bankotsu sighed, "Rin, if you come with me then I won't let Kaguya come with us on the next hunting trip."

"'Kay." I said almost immediately, jumping over the log in front of him. I glanced sideways and saw Kaguya talking with her sister and another girl. About _him_. Something tugged at my heart and I frowned a little. I know that he hasn't been around, I haven't heard Kaguya talk about anything except what she'd do to him when he came back…it was all so disgusting. No creature, not even the bastard _Sesshoumaru_ deserved _that _kind of torture. Though he did bring it on himself.

I shook my head, following Bankotsu. I tried to ignore the feeling. I still hated Sesshoumaru and that's how it would always be.

We stopped walking once we got to the meadow I always snuck out to at night. I looked at Bankotsu suspiciously as he walked a few feet away, back facing towards me.

"Bankotsu…what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Rin…I think that the western heir has been hanging around the village." Bankotsu didn't turn around, which was a good thing too. My eyes were wide and my mouth agape. How the _fuck_ did he find out..?

"Wh-what makes you think that?" I stuttered.

Bankotsu turned around to meet my eyes, both ocean blue's clashing. "I just…know. I feel his demonic aura, and it's a strong one, let me tell you that." He laughed nervously.

My heart hammered in my chest, and I felt the need of my bow and arrows. "How far away is he now?"

"His aura disappeared a couple of hours ago. After I talked to Renkotsu I was walking around the forest, stupid, I know, but I felt his presence. I called out for who it was, but then it just disappeared. I'm not sure if he's still around or not, but he does have to ability to mask his aura. So I'd be careful." He warned sternly, looking cool even though this is huge news. One of the respective things about Bankotsu; he's always so chill.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice. Bankotsu looked me over carefully once before stepping closer and pulling me into a tight hug. In shock, I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Rin, you're like a sister to me. I have a feeling you're part of the reason why he's here. I just want your safety." He whispered into my hair before pulling back and walking back into town. I stood there, feeling nothing. How did he know..?

"Sesshoumaru, you idiot." I whispered after a few minutes. I turned away from the meadow, walking back to Kagome.

There goes my night.

* * *

><p>For a couple of weeks we hadn't seen the bodies of young girls or heard and seen any bandits. Everyone was celebrating this fact, yet dreading it. We couldn't let people figure this out, or they'd just ruin DF for us…they'd come and use up all its resources. Humans are selfish beings who care only for themselves; it's the fact of life. It's why the youkai have power again.<p>

Another reason why people were so worried…because the bandits and pedophile's wouldn't leave or disappear for anything. They were either killed or scared off, and so people had their guard up and started carrying around weapons.

Except for Bankotsu and I. Bankotsu had suspicions that it was Sesshoumaru, and I sort of agreed with him. It'd make the most sense, but honestly I was still trying to figure out why the hell he was still around here. Whatever, he can run away from his huge and safe home, but why stick around _here _of all places? It made absolutely no sense at all what so ever.

But to help relieve their paranoia, Bankotsu and I set up a group to go and 'search' for the reason why. We decided to bring along Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and a few others that I hadn't really talked to before. I recently learned their names to be Jessica, Rini, Ayumi, and Onigumo. Unfortunately, Ayumi is one of Kaguya's friends so we were not getting off on the right foot. We ended up just ignoring each other.

Bankotsu stayed true to his word, and Kaguya didn't come on this trip with us. So what, it wasn't exactly a hunting trip? Nobody but maybe Ayumi wants her along anyways…

"Hi, Kohaku." Jessica stepped up nervously to Kohaku right in the middle of our conversation. I found that I actually liked him. He was a couple of years older, but he was so easy to get along with. I peered over Kohaku to look at Jessica curiously. I felt a little annoyed since she completely just jumped in and interrupted what I was saying, but one look at that girl's sparkling purple eyes was enough to tell me she was in love with the boy.

"Hey, Jessica." Kohaku gave her a grin and she flushed. I had to hide my giggle from how adorable the scene was. I hit the back of Kohaku's head lightly and winked at him as if I was I was saying 'get some'. He narrowed his eyes at me as I jogged off to where Sango was at.

"So what's the story with Kohaku and Jessica?" I asked as I slid up next to her.

"Gah! Shit, Rin. You gave me a heart attack." Sango yelled, putting a hand over her heart. I giggled as Miroku turned around in mock-concern, running back towards us.

"My dear Sango, are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?" He wrapped one hand Sango's backside as the other took one of her hands. I laughed harder at Sango's bewildered expression when he gazed deeply into her eyes. She was blushing and seemingly liking it until he ruined the moment.

_Smack._

"Pervert! Get away from me." She shoved him away angrily, still bright red, and took her spot next to me on my other side away from Miroku. "Stop laughing," She scowled. I bit the inside of my lips to try, but it hardly worked. After a few minutes I finally calmed down enough to talk to her again.

"So anyways, about your brother and the yellow haired chick?" I repeated, still trying to catch my breath.

"Hm, Kohaku and Jessica?" She blinked and looked behind us at the same time I did. The couple were smiling and laughing together sweetly, both with blushes painted across their faces.

"Aww. I wish I had that." I blew my bangs out of my eyes, annoyed.

"Don't tell me you like Kohaku." Sango smirked at me.

I pointed to the inside of my mouth, "Blehh. No offense, but I just don't see it between us two."

Sango nodded, understanding what I meant. "I get ya. Besides, it wouldn't really matter. Those two have been all over each other for years, but are just too shy to admit it."

An evil idea popped into my head, "Hm, why don't we help 'em out?" I winked over to her and she regained her smirk.

"Excellent idea, Rin. You more devious than I first thought," She teased, poking my side. I laughed and softly slapped her hand away.

"Let's stop here for the night." Bankotsu yelled from up ahead. We were standing in the middle of a small clearing, and just noticed that it was sunset.

"I'll take a few people to get firewood!" I yelled back, earning a nod in approval. I grinned and grabbed Sango's hand, dropping my bag to the ground. "Let's go, Sango!"

Sango dropped her bag to the ground as well, making sure her sword was strapped securely to her side. She named it Hiraikotsu, after an old family heirloom that was lost centuries ago.

"I'll go too." Ayumi announced, walking towards us confidently. Oh, how I would love if she would just trip over something. That'd take the smugness out of her.

I grabbed my bow and slung my quiver full of arrows over my shoulder. "Let's get going then." The three of us walked back into the forest, searching for good logs to use.

"Hey, Ayumi?" Sango asked out of nowhere, bending down to examine a log to make sure it wasn't wet or anything.

Ayumi had been leaning against a tree, watching Sango and I actually work. She's so lazy sometimes… she acts totally defenseless, so she's lucky that she knows how to fight and throw shurikens. (**A/N:** _The ninja throwing stars_.) "Yeah?"

"Why don't you help us out?" I cut in, knowing what Sango was going to ask. I slung my bow over my shoulder to carry the two logs I held with both arms.

She completely ignored me, which seriously pissed me off.

"Hey Ayumi, did you hear me? Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and help us, you prissy bitch?" I retorted. She had put me on my last nerve, and if you do that then you're going to get my attitude.

Ayumi stood up glared at me defiantly, "Don't you speak to me that way!" She screamed, opening her pouch to pull out a shuriken. I beat her, though. I dropped my logs, snapped out my bow, and notched an arrow to it all while she was undoing the zipper.

"Hands off or I'll cut them off." Sango stood now, logs forgotten, holding Hiraikotsu towards the ninja-like brunette. Ayumi gave the both of us death glares.

"We really shouldn't be fighting, you know. We have to have our backs if we're going to travel together for a while. I honestly have no idea what I did to make you despise me so much, but I suggest you build a bridge and get over it because it's not going to be very fun if we all have to watch out backs against our supposedly trusted comrades." I spoke smoothly to her and watched as her glare deteriorated into a frown.

"I know," She sighed, zipping her pouch back up. She walked over to me and picked out one of the logs I had dropped. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously, waiting for some sort of explanation. "I had no reason to be mad at you…I…I was just jealous. I'm not saying why, though." She blushed deeply and turned her head away. I took this as an acceptable answer and slid the arrow back into my quiver.

Picking up my other log, I smiled to her, "Well, I hope you come to trust us enough to spill, but until then I have a feeling that this will be a beautiful temporary friendship." Ayumi chuckled half-heartedly, walking back to our set camp. By the time we returned there was barely any sunlight left. In fact, I had tripped a couple of times because of the darkness.

In no time we had a fire going and sat down to eat. Sango and I were talking to Jessica to get to know the girl better while Kohaku was trying to get Onigumo to speak. We had shooed him away so we could start planning how we were going to hook them up. We just needed to know a little more about Jessica first. Everything was running smoothly that night, laughters were heard and the food was good. All in all, there was nothing to worry about. That is, until Kohaku spoke up suddenly.

"Bankotsu…" Kohaku called Ban over nervously, catching everyone's attention. "Onigumo's freaking out…I don't know what's wrong."

Bankotsu walked over and Kohaku stood up to make room for him. "Onigumo, what's up?" Bankotsu asked firmly.

Onigumo looked up, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He was shaking like a leaf and just shook his head repeatedly. He waved his hand and stood up, walking over to his tent and ducking inside of it. We all sat there confused, our mouths wide open.

"Um…okay?" Bankotsu stood up slowly, unsure of what was happening.

Later that night I was woken from my sleep by something dripping on my face. Groggily, I wiped away whatever the hell it was by instinct. Another warm drop fell onto my face. I sat up, agitated, and rubbed my eyes with my fists. When I pulled them away, I could see that the liquid was dark from the sheer light. I stepped outside where the moonlight was strong and held up my hands.

_Blood_. I gasped and turned around. Onigumo was tied by his neck, hanging from the tree. Blood was dripping from him and directly onto Sango and I's tent. I backed away, feeling adrenalin spike in my blood and feeling as if whoever it was that did it was watching me. I backed away slowly, trying to find my voice to scream. When I opened my mouth, a blood curdling scream was heard.

But it wasn't mine, it was coming from the forest, and it was Ayumi's.

Just as I turned to get Bankotsu, two heavy hands roughly grabbed my shoulders.

"HELP!" I screamed just as something heavy hit my head. The last thing I saw was the twisted expression on Onigumo's face before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Ooo, cliffy. Who grabbed Rin, what the hell happened to Onigumo? Why am I questioning my actions when I know exactly what happened? Be prepared for a long ass author's note._

_I did not make Bankotsu be Rin's best friend just because I'm in love with him in rl or because he's one of my favorite characters. There is a legit reason why I used him as his character. And that will come in later chapters, but it's basically because you all know who he is, how he acts. I am trying to keep him mostly in character. It's for my story line, and he's a HUGE part of it. This story would lead to nowhere without him. & Most of my characters are slightly OOC, but that all goes with reasons that come up in later chapters. Rin & Kagome are the ones who I mostly changed. I just sort of changed their personalities around a bit, but that doesn't really matter. xP I just wanted to clear that up. haha_

_Okay, sorry for no Sesshoumaru in this chapter. *dodges items being thrown* D: I did leave hints about him, though! So that should hold you guys off for a while..? Haha. Sorry, I can't rush the story. I really need to get some of the base relationships down first. I already know exactly where I'm going with this story. In fact, there'll be a sequel. So just bear with me, please. ^.^_

_Anyways, you guys slacked off on the reviews last chapter. -.- Especially with all of the alerts that went through in my inbox. Come on guys, feedback is love! The incredible amount of alerts I got meant so much to me, but I really would love feedback. If gives me much more motivation._

_Lastly, I was thinking about getting a beta reader, if anyone is interested? I just need someone who wil get the chapters back quickly and who's strong in spelling and grammar. ^_^ PM me if you're interested._

_Click that button down there. [v]_


	4. Abduction

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are my savior, and this story's savior. For without you, I would not continue it._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_If I owned Inuyasha then Sesshy and Rin would be living happily ever after already. Does it sound like I own it?_

**_Warning: _**_his chapter contains **cuss words**, **violence**, references to **rape** and **sex**, and a lot of other things. I mean, I don't know why I put this here since my story **is **rated **M**. If you don't like that type of shit then why are you reading an **M **rated story? lol._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>_Abduction_

_"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time._

_And every creature lens themselves to change your state of mind._

_And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill,_

_has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels._

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain._

_And looking through the g__lass we see she's painfully returned._

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern._

_You see there's no real ending, it's only the beginning._

_**Come out and play.**__"_

_-Shinedown_; **Her Name is Alice.**

* * *

><p><em>A girl stepped out from behind a tree with the fluidity of graceful water currents; or those I've read of. But at second glance, I realize that she wasn't even a girl; she was a demoness. A <em>_**water**_ _demoness. One of the rarest demons out there, and by far the most beautiful type of demon. Hands down._

_She cocked her head to the side curiously, gazing at me with her big violet eyes that seemed to be water themselves. Her skin was a flawless smooth blue and her dark violet hair was let loose to her calves, long and straight with random braids every so often and soft blue highlights._

_She walked towards me, moving like she was dancing. She stopped directly in front of me and my breath hitched. She simply smiled, showing me a set of perfect white teeth with tiny sharp fangs, and pulled me into a hug._

"_Don't worry, we'll help you." She whispered into my ear confidently, her voice was smooth and almost sounded like she was singing._

"_Wh-what..?" I stammered as she pulled back. She grinned and did a little twirl before dancing away into the trees. "Wait, who are you?" I called after the demoness, being completely ignored. She slowly disappeared into thin air and the nature around me dissipated to black, leaving me falling into nothingness._

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly, gulping in air. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, breathing heavily. <em>Where am I..?<em>

"Ah, so you're awake." A demon noted from my side. Shock coursed through me and I quickly shoved myself into the nearest wall roughly. It was a smooth wall, shiny and a vibrant grey color. Stainless steel.

Wait, what was I doing in a _building_? My head darted back and forth as I studied my surroundings. It was bright; very bright. The already white room was illuminated by hanging lights, making everything glow. It looked sort of like the hospital rooms I've seen in books. Everything looked so neat and perfect, obviously well cared for.

I knew I looked extremely out of place. And so did the fire demon, as I assumed, standing in front of me. His deeply tanned skin and red clothing made him look a tad awkward against the white room,

The demon watched me with his blood red eyes, which reminded me of Kagura's; something about the eyes triggered 'untrustworthy' in my mind.

His black hair was pulled back in a braid like Bankotsu's, only more structured and tight. He had tanned skin that contrasted with his pure white fangs that were poking out of the corners of his mouth. His pointed ears bore tiny earrings.

"We won't hurt you," He stated in a deep voice, rolling his sharp red eyes once. He looked over his shoulder and said something incoherent, to my own dull senses, to someone standing outside of the doorway. There was someone standing there, I could sense it but no form came to view; I obviously wasn't supposed to know who it was.

"Who are you?" My voice echoed loudly in the sterile room, interrupting whatever he was saying. He made an annoyed sound and turned to consider me, mouth in a hard line for a few moments. Then he just turned back around and continued his speech.

My anger flared when he did that. "What the _fuck_? Rude, much?" I retorted.

After a few seconds he turned towards me again, his expression soured even more. "Do you have any idea where you are or why you're here?" The exasperation in his voice made me feel uncomfortable.

I shook my head and let venom seep into my voice, "_No. _You fucking kidnapped me, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

For barely half a second I thought I heard a soft growl, but seeing as how it ended as quickly as it came I brushed it off for more important matters.

"Hm. Okay. Then take this." He walked over to a polished steel table and picked up something I couldn't see over his broad shoulders. His muscular and well-toned arms were fixing something made of glass; I figured that much out due to the clinking.

Frantically, I tried to back further into the wall, trying to merge myself with it so I wouldn't be visible.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked warily.

When the demon turned back around he held a small flask with its acid-looking purple liquid sloshing around in its confines. A grim expression was all the emotion flickering on his face.

_Swoosh_.

A gust of air flapped my messy hair back against the wall, forcing my eyes closed. I cracked them opened and his tanned face was peering into mine.

"Take this." He commanded, grabbing my chin savagely and bringing the vile to my tightly closed lips.

"Mm!" Afraid to open my mouth, I hummed my futile protests. My head tried moving to the side, but his grip was far too strong and I couldn't budge. A whimper escaped as he forced my mouth open and poured the liquid down my throat.

It burned. It burned a _lot. _It felt like it was burning straight through the skin of my throat and stomach. I clutched my throat and started violently coughing, but that only intensified the dreadful feeling.

The demon threw the flask at the wall, shattering it to pieces. He gave me a pitiful look he backed away and started calmly walking to the door.

I fell over on the floor, my head meeting none too lightly with the sleek tile. But I couldn't feel the pain, even if I knew it was there. I couldn't even feel the burning in my throat or stomach anymore. The last thing I saw was a pair of light blue feet walking towards the beast that who handled me.

"Ah, Kik-" The red-eyed fire demon's words faded as I, too, slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Rin! Oh my god, it's Rin!" The shrieking of the familiar voice alerted me but I was unable to open my eyes. My body was limp and lifeless; I couldn't move.<p>

"Sango, get Suikotsu." _Bankotsu. _Relief flooded through me at the sound of his urgent voice. _You found me._

"Bankotsu, what happened?" Jessica whispered from my right side, but received no reply.

"Pour it on her." I heard Bankotsu command from above me. _Pour what?_

Ice cold liquid splashed against my face, causing my eyes to pop open and my body to jerk up with a gasp. A pair of arms wrapped around me, knocking me back into a strong body.

"Bankotsu..?" I mumbled. I heard his sigh of relief in my ear. So I knocked into _him_. Looking down I saw that Sango was the one who hugged me and knocked me back into him.

"Rin, what happened?" Sango lifted her tear-streaked face from my chest to look into my eyes. I felt bad; I was the cause of her tears. I saw Miroku a bit ways off staring at the tears disapprovingly, too.

I took a moment to think about her question. What had happened exactly? The memories of the white room and the very _agitating _and violent fire demon came to mind.

"Demons…they… captured me." I bit my lip, trying to think back through the fuzzy memories. Arms slipped under my armpits and heaved me up to my feet. I turned to find Bankotsu scowling in disgust, pure and raw hatred burning in his narrowed eyes.

"_Fucking demons_." He spat, punching a hole straight through the nearest tree. Wood chips splattered everywhere and he pulled his now bloody and scratched up fist out of the bark. "They can go to hell, nothing good comes outta them."

The venom and fury in his voice sent shrills of fear down my spine.

I looked down, holding one of my arms as Bankotsu stormed right past me. An aura of destruction was coating him thoroughly. I heard him punch roughly into another tree and the sound of the bark cracking, which made me wince.

"I will fucking _kill_ every single one of them. Who the hell do they think they are?" He yelled out into the dead silence. Birds flew from the trees, taking flight away from the violent and the savage man.

"Bankotsu…" I walked over to him slowly and placed one hand on his shoulder. His shoulder muscles were moving rigidly and his stance was stiff and unforgiving.

"Leave me alone for a little while," He murmured softly before walking away, growling robust things about demons under his breath.

Starting now, Bankotsu had to be the person I know who hates demons the most. I can't even see him letting one live for even a second after he even scents them. Everyone he knew and loved when he was little was brutally murdered by them…I see his point.

Arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked down to see a pink sleeve and manly arms. Jakotsu was hugging me.

"Rin," He whispered urgently. "I don't think I've ever seen Bankotsu so upset."

I hugged his arms awkwardly and frowned. "Perfect. I just fueled his hatred for demons."Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

Jakotsu let go, walking around to face me, "And that's a bad thing?" He quirked a brow.

I pondered that thought for a moment. Sesshoumaru strangely flashed into my mind but I mentally bitch-slapped him and shoved him out of it, which was a very satisfying thought. lol

"No, but if he becomes reckless you know what will happen…" I trailed off, knowing Jakotsu would understand better than I.

"Yeah…" He looked off to the distance, lost in thought before walking over to Rini. Who was giving me a nasty glare. _Who stuck a pole up her ass?_

"Are you alright, Jakotsu?" She asked in a sickly-sweet tone, peering over his shoulder to narrow her eyes evilly at me.

Jakotsu walked past her to Miroku without even acknowledging her, making everyone feel incredibly awkward. We all looked away from Rini's reddening face and off in different directions.

"Rin," Suikotsu walked over to me. He was always the calmer one of the 'brothers'. He liked having fun, just not the kind of fun Jakotsu, Bankotsu and I usually have. We're all more playful while he's more mature in humor. Renkotsu just has a hard head which is always fun to mess with.

"Let me look at your wounds." He said softly.

I blinked, "What wounds?"

He gently took my head in his hands and prodded his fingers over an area at my temple that caused me to hiss in pain.

"Those." He stated simply, his eyes never leaving my injury.

As Suikotsu cleaned the injury and wrapped gauze around my head, Sango and Jessica filled me in on all that had happened since my disappearance.

First, Ayumi was missing. Nobody knew how, only that they heard her scream and mine which woke everyone up. Onigumo's body went missing right after they went to look for Ayumi and me, leaving no trace. Not even blood. They searched for us ever since, sleeping in shifts and traveling with heightened senses. I'd been gone for three days, and for more than half the time I had no idea what had been going on.

"Ooww!" I yelped as Suikotsu tightened the bandage around my head. I batted his hand away and glared at him.

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes in return and stood up.

"We don't want it to get infected now, do we?" He asked coolly. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Suikotsu. You're great." He rolled his eyes and walked away with a small wave of recognition.

I stood up with a hand on my head. Sango took one of my hands and led me over to our campsite.

Kohaku, Miroku, and Renkotsu had set it up while Suikotsu took care of my injury. Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen, so we assumed he was just blowing off some steam with his companion, Banryuu.

Around the time we ate, we started hearing strange noises…like someone was walking around the campsite. Renkotsu and Jessica searched the area, but found nothing out of place. We were all on our guard for the rest of the night and Bankotsu still hadn't returned, which set us on edge.

Suikotsu and Kohaku were out on watch first, leaving Kohaku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Miroku, and Bankotsu whenever he returned, to share one tent while Sango, Jessica, Rini, and I shared the other. It was cramped, especially in the boys tent, but gave us more comfort. They had the bigger one, anyways!

Back in the tent, Rini was giving me yet another dirty look. Exasperated, I sighed and decided to end the awkwardness once and for all.

"What's wrong, Rini?" My voice was dull and my eyes drooped.

Her own eyes sparkled with a pink light; I recognized it as miko energy. "Stay away from Jakotsu." She demanded none too quietly.

So…Rini liked Jakotsu..? I wanted to giggle, it was almost…cute. I was pretty sure that Jakotsu was gay. But before I was captured, those two were always getting into petty little arguments. I was sure that the feelings weren't mutual…

"Rini, I don't like him…like _that_…" I tried, not wanting to tell her that I pretty positive he was gay.

"Good." She layed down and turned away from me stiffly.

Sango smiled and patted me on the back, before lying down to get comfortable beside the sleeping Jessica. I was the only one sitting up, the only one who appeared to be awake.

_Snap_.

I froze, hearing the sound that was from right outside my tent. I wasn't even breathing.

"Who's there?" I hear Suikotsu call out in his monotone. My eyes were wide and my heart beating a thousand miles per hour..

"It's me, Sui. Keep yer britches on." I heard Bankotsu say gruffly. I let out a sigh of relief and bolted from my tent.

"Where's Rin?" I heard the leader of our small group ask before I ran right into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest.

"Bankotsu!" I yelled, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Jeez, you appeared outta nowhere. Scared the shit out of me." Bankotsu breathed, wrapping one of his arms back around me.

I heard Kohaku chuckle and whisper something to Suikotsu who gave a snort in amusement.

"Shut it, morons." Bankotsu barked.

"Where did you go?" I asked him as soon as we parted. He leaned Banryuu against a tree and stretched his arms out.

"Out." He replied in a tone that said he wouldn't go any further than that. I took the time to inspect his disheveled appearance.

"Were you killing rouge demons?"

Bankotsu paused on his way to the fire to narrow his eyes at me, "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged, "Well you look like you just had sex."

Kohaku clutched his stomach in hysterical laughter. Suikotsu looked away but the smirk on his face and the way his stomach moved was as though he was laughing gave him away.

"_Rin! _Watch your tongue!" Bankotsu snapped, irritated. He mumbled under his breath as he leaned over to pick up a piece of the rabbit we had earlier. "How does sex even relate to killing rouge demons? Your mind's in the gutter." He walked past me again to lean against a tree, eyeing me warily.

"Bankotsu, you wound me. I'm not that naïve." I rolled my eyes. "And you look like you just had the time of your life, which is why I say that. I know you hate demons and killing the rouge ones would probably exceed the pleasure of having sex to you."

Bankotsu gave me a disbelieving look and Kohaku laughed even harder, his laughs starting to come out as wheezing.

"What the hell have the demons done with you?" Bankotsu sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Absolutely nothing!" I defended, crossing my arms and pouting. "I'm being myself, you jackass." I sniffed.

"Go to bed, Rin." Bankotsu commanded, rolling his eyes and walking over to his tent. I stuck my tongue out at him as he passed me and he pretended to reach and grab it.

Squealing, I jumped up and running back to my own tent. Until my shift at the crack of dawn, I slept soundly, knowing that my protector was near.

* * *

><p><em>Soft grass and mud was pressed against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw I was sprawled out in the middle of a forest. Not the forest we were camping in, a completely different one. One I've been to only once before.<em>

_I jumped up to my feet and looked around in my confusion, "Where is everyone..?" I wondered aloud. I was completely defenseless and confused, not to mention a little scared._

_Once again I saw the water demoness. She danced randomly out from behind a tree and glided over to me, stopping right in front of where I stood. Her beauty amazed me once again, and with a sudden thought, I felt guilty for realizing that I found someone even prettier than Kagome._

_I broke my promise after all._

_I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it, pressing one soft finger to my lips._

"_Do not jump to conclusions, you'll understand in all due time, Rin." Her eyes sparkled and she reached her light blue hand up to brush against my forehead."You are vital to our survival." Our..?_

_She whisked herself away and once again I found myself slipping into nothingness._

* * *

><p>"Ugghh, why do we have to be up?" Sango moaned, lying out on the ground. Her arms were shielding her eyes from the world.<p>

I giggled at her dramatic antics, "Well you don't want to get killed in your sleep, do you?"

She moved her arms to glare at me.

"Bitch." She rolled over to her stomach and I laughed, feeling a little ironic since Sesshomaru was a _dog_ demon.

_Whoa, hold up. Where did __**that **__thought come from? Ugh!_

With Sango not looking, I lightly flicked the skin of forehead in punishment for dirty thoughts. Bankotsu was right! My mind _was _in the gutter!

I sat on the rock Kohaku was on last night with my bow and arrows at arm's length. I layed out, watching the sky change and light up, announcing the morning. In no time I heard Sango's soft snoring. I rolled my eyes and giggled softly.

Out of nowhere, a shiver ran down my spine. I stopped mid-giggle and sat up, brushing my hair back with one hand, feeling like someone was watching me with piercing eyes. I turned around warily, reaching for my bow and arrows…

What I saw made me shoot an arrow so fast it was almost _demon _speed.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru caught the arrow I shot at him with one hand, snapping it in between two fingers. The whiteness of him stood out in the darkness of the forest. He almost illuminated the trees, and it sickly reminded me of the white room and the fire demon.

Ignoring him, I shot two more quickly. He dodged them and lunged for me, grabbing me by the waist and taking off into the forest so fast I had no time to scream. My weapons dropped out of my reach, rendering me completely helpless.

After a few moments I was able to catch my breath and I started kicking and screaming, thrashing around in his iron grip.

"Let me _go_!" I screeched as his grip tightened.

"You'll die if I do." He replied simply. I looked down and saw that we were indeed at a height where I would be killed if dropped. I gave up my complaining and pouted, feeling the hatred build up inside of me.

He finally slowed down after a few minutes.

We stopped by a huge tree that towered into the sky above all the others. There was a mysterious and magical aura gracing its presence. Dropping me to my butt, Sesshoumaru stalked off to in front of it.

"Sesshoumaru, you ass! What's your problem, why did you take me?" I shrieked, jumping to my feet and brushing the dirt off of my clothes vigorously.

He snorted. "You don't know?"

Facing me, his golden orbs narrowed.

"No, I don't know!" I threw my hands up in the air. "How the hell was I supposed to know?" I was feeling dizzy, confused, and my emotions were running dangerously high.

"What's your problem? I mean out of nowhere you just come and take me and…why would you do that? What is _soo _fascinating or important about me that you keep coming around for?" I stopped pacing and marched right up to him, poking his chest roughly. "I _hate _you." I sneered, letting all of my anger seep out in those three tiny words. His eyes hardened at my declaration and I back off, a little frightened of what he was going got do.

"Did Hiten not explain anything?" He snarled softly after a few hesitant moments.

I stopped my pacing again for a moment to consider his question. "Who is Hiten? I've never met anyone by that name in my life." I scoffed, resuming to walk around.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a moment or two, and right before I was about to retort he said, "_Hiten_, was the thunder demon that had you under his care." The fire demon was a thunder demon named Hiten? I had always thought that thunder demons were just myths since they were so rare. Even rarer than water demons.

I stopped, my eyes widening. "Under…his…_care_? You call him nearly giving me a concussion and keeping me unconscious the whole time taking care of me? Why the hell was I there, Sesshoumaru? What do you have to do with that? What did you guys _do_ to me?" Tears leaked out of my eyes and my voice cracked. I really had no idea what happened, and the thought of them doing anything to me at all scared me to death. Why did they even want me there in the first place?

"Calm down, Rin."

I hid my face in my hands and starting crying, feeling terribly emotional. After a couple of minutes I spoke to him again.

"Why..?" My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me. When he didn't answer I punched his arm.

"_Why_?" He still didn't answer so I just pushed him away and rolled my eyes. "Then just go and fuck Kaguya, will you?" Jealousy leaked through my voice, but I didn't care. He growled loudly and grabbed my wrist, whipping me around to face him again.

"Do not mention her name in my presence ever again. Kaguya is _nothing._"

"And I am?" I challenged.

"Yes." He said almost immediately. I opened my mouth to say something before processing in what he said, then stopped. He took my silence as the time to quickly change topics, so smoothly I didn't even realize he did.

"The filthy ningen Onigumo was being controlled by a mere spider demon. He had to be exterminated before he harmed you."

That caught my attention. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up. _You _killed Onigumo?" Images of Onigumo's twisted and blood-soaked face slid through my mind, cause my heart rate to sped.

"Rin, do not jump to conclusions." He warned.

"Okay then, why did whatever his name is…Hiten...capture me then?"

"Calm down," Sesshoumaru commanded, probably taking note of my scent.

"Why you little..! Stop bossing me around!" I yelled as he once again narrowed his golden eyes. "And just answer my damn questions, already!"

"Do not order this Sesshoumaru around." He growled.

"Oh great, here we go with the '_this Sesshoumaru_' crap again. I just…arggh!" I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes, relishing the sickening smack noise it made along with stinging pain. Why'd I have to be stuck with him? Trying to get something out of him was like trying to get something out of a rock.

Surprise took over me above all else when I felt his smooth hands take the hand against my forehead away. Opening my eyes, I peered up at him with confusion. He didn't look over to them; his focus was on my forehead. He licked his thumb before stroking it over the spot I slapped myself. The sting of my slap instantly vanished. _Okay, strange and creepy…_

"H..how'd you do that?" I asked incredulously. In response, I received a blank look. "You…were the one who made my scar disappear!" I realized with a gasp. This was the only way! "But…why would you do such a thing for me?" The blush was already staining his cheeks before I realized it. Was he one of the demons who had healing powers in their saliva? It made sense, he was a daiyoukai after all.

"All aristocratic youkai and daiyoukai have special powers and abilities." He informed.

My thoughts became giddy and a warm feeling coursed through my body. I began to feel safe. What the hell was in that healing saliva of his..?

"Why did you do it?" I whispered.

When _this Sesshoumaru_ didn't reply, I gave a frustrated sigh and sat at the base of the tree.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I pouted. There was no way I would be able to leave without his approval.

Sesshoumaru walked over then sat down next to me. It seemed like forever until he finally spoke again, completely surprising me with his question, "Where is your family? Why do you live with that weak ningen girl?"

I quickly jumped to defend Kagome. "Weak? Kagome isn't weak! She was very sick when she was little so she's extra cautious!" I blurted out, regretting it. Kagome wouldn't want everyone to know. I changed the subject quickly, "Erm…well…my parents hate me and they're probably dead anyways 'cause I never returned to them."

_That sounds so bad… _Guilt flooded through my sense and I groaned, hiding my face with my hands.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Typical ningens. Only care for themselves."

"I agree." I whispered, moving my hands from my face to hug my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on them sadly. Sesshoumaru looked over to me with interest written on his face; I didn't doubt that this was the first time he'd ever heard a ningen say or agree to anything like that.

"My parents never really cared about me," I shrugged lightly. "So I didn't go back."

Sesshoumaru pondered this, "It's for the better."

I smiled softly, unconsciously, and nodded, "Yup. What about your parents? Why are you hanging around here and not with them? Surely it's much better there."

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against the tree and took a minute or two to answer. "My father and I don't see eye-to-eye. We got into a fight and I left home."

"Will you go back?" I asked hesitantly. I felt pretty honored that he was telling me this. And then I kind of wanted to laugh, because in the course of ten minutes I was trying to kill him, screaming at him, crying, screaming again, being taken care of by him, and now we're telling each other our life stories. It all went unbelievably fast.

_I am too damn emotional sometimes._

Wait, wasn't I supposed to hate him?

Oh, that's right, I don't now because he totally blew off Kaguya and said I meant something to him, strangely.

Boo-yah! Take that, Kaguya!

"I'm not sure."

"Hm…well what's your mother like?" I urged him to continue, ignoring the roll of his eyes.

"She's a bitch."

I burst out laughing, "Hey, who knew an ice cube like you could joke around?" I nudged him, giggling.

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, seemingly not caring. "What is the relation between you and the ningen called Bankotsu?" He seemed pretty serious when he asked this, boring his golden eyes into my own ocean ones. An unwanted blush crept heat up my cheeks, making me mentally curse.

"W-why…wait, how do you know about him? And why do you even c_are_? Are you stalking me?" I jumped up accusingly, crossing my arms.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, "Answer me, Rin."

"Don't boss me around!"

"_Rin_," Red bled into his eyes and I gulped, dropping me arms quickly as panic settled in.

"Um…he's like my brother. I mean…he is, what, five years older than me?" I laughed nervously as he considered this. The red left his eyes and his stance relaxed as he stood up as well. Age didn't really matter in this era, but I always took it into consideration.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence which I willing broke, "Can I go back now? It's been a while, everywhere will be worrying for me." I said nervously. _Oh, Bankotsu so has my ass._

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and we were lifted into the sky, flying back towards the camp. I relaxed into Sesshoumaru and we flew in silence.

[ x ]

"RIN!" Miroku was the first to see me. He came bolting towards me and picked me up into a giant bear hug, twirling me around and crushing me against him.

"Ugh…Miroku…can't breathe…" I gasped into his ear. He set me back to the ground and checked me out, for once not with lecherous thoughts but with concerned ones.

"Okay, you're not harmed, but I'm warning you now," He said, pointing a finger towards me sternly, "Bankotsu is about ready to flip a bitch and you're going to get an earful from him. He's extremely worried. He already punished Sango for sleeping on the job _and _losing you."

"He punished Sango?" My eyes widened. "How?"

"That doesn't matter, come on." He took my hand and started dragging me back to camp with him. "We really started worrying when we found your bow and arrows but not you."

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What happened?" He looked back at me from the corner of his eye warily.

"I, uhm…" _Should I tell him?_ "Don't know…" _Wow, how lame that was! I sound like I don't have anything to hide at all!_

The look on Miroku's face told me he didn't believe me, but he simply nodded and continued our way. A few minutes later we met up with Kohaku, who, like Miroku, grabbed me in a great bear hug.

"Rin, you're alright!" He yelled, letting me down with a grin. I nodded weakly in reply. "What happened?"

"She doesn't know." Miroku told him, giving him the '_she's lying'_ look. I rolled my eyes and let Kohaku take my hand and drag me this time. It was if they were afraid I'd run off or disappear again.

Ten minutes later, we walked into view of the campsite.

"Ban!" Kohaku called out. Jessica came running towards Kohaku, nearly tackling him with a hug, tears streaking down her face. She looked away from his shirt to spot me being dragged by him.

"Rin!" Jessica screamed, running over and attacking _me_ in a hug then.

"_Rin_?" _Oh, there's Sango…_ I didn't see her, but I felt her arms crash around me and hug me tightly to her from behind.

"Guys, c'mon, you're holding her back." Kohaku complained, yanking me forward.

"Ow, quit it!" I whined as my shoulder popped. Kohaku snorted and dropped my hand, walking off to find Bankotsu on his own.

"Where's Bankotsu?" He asked Suikotsu, who was standing by the guy's tent, shaking his head at me.

"He couldn't just stand around so went out as well. Where'd you find the little troublemaker?" He raised an eyebrow, his gaze directly on me. I felt my face burn.

"She just appeared out of nowhere! Says she doesn't remember what happened." Miroku joined them.

"Then that's the works of a demon." The deep voice came from behind me. I shoved the bawling Jessica and Sango out of my way to turn around and face a clearly pissed, relieved, and scowling Bankotsu. "He stole her, did Kami knows what to her, and wiped her memory. Must be an aristocratic one, then." He walked closer to me, glaring.

I gulped, "Um…hey, Bankotsu…heh." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the forest with him. "Hey! Bankotsu, ow, stop it!" I yelped. His hold was crushing my wrist and it _really_ hurt!

"Rin, what the hell happened to you?" Bankotsu let go of me a few minutes later and stood with his back face me, hands clenched into tight fists.

"I..uh…"

"Was is that damn dog, Sesshoumaru? I caught his aura around here a little while ago."

I looked down with shame. There was no sense in lying to Bankotsu; I didn't think I would even if I could.

"Did he hurt you?" Bankotsu turned back, looking much more calm and more concerned. He rested one hand on my cheek and the other on my arm, checking me for injuries.

"No…" I looked away sadly. Bankotsu pulled me into a tight hug. I was completely enclosed in his embrace, feeling protected.

"You're so accident prone." He murmured into my hair softly.

_Isn't that the truth_.

He didn't ask any more questions about Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>"When are we <em>going baaaack<em>?" Rini moaned.

It had been three days since I saw Sesshoumaru, and we were on the move again.

"We ain't goin' back until we find Ayumi!" Renkotsu spat, turning around to glare at Rini menacingly.

"Jeez, who shoved a pole up your ass?" I breathed while walking by. Renkotsu glared at me with irritated and gave a grunt before turning around to walk again, sulking.

"We're running low on supplies. We can look for her for about another week before we have to turn back." Suikotsu informed calmly, not even bothering to look back.

I skipped up to beside Jakotsu and poked his arm. "Yo."

He looked down at me with confusion, "What?"

"I heard you like Rini…" I gave him an over-exaggerated wink as he flushed a bright red. I heard Miroku snort and turn to join us.

"Is it true, Jakotsu?" Miroku had a big lecherous smirk on his face that made _me_ feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't even directed towards me! I stepped away a little. I was debating whether Miroku is a pedo part-time in DF.

"Shut it or I'll rip your tongue out." Jakotsu mumbled uncomfortably. "And what about you and Bankotsu, Rin?" My eyes widened to the point where I thought they'd pop out.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "Ew! Where'd you even _think _of that? He's like my _brother_, you pervert!" I smacked the backside of his head and he groaned while Miroku sniggered.

"Well, if I do say so myself, Sango is extremely…" He cut off when he saw her glare. He had been staring at her ass, and by the way his voice started rising, it was obvious he was getting…erm…_turned on_…. I couldn't voice that or Bankotsu would flip out, though.

"Hey, Miroku," I was sure to make my voice nice and loud so Sango could clearly hear me, "I think Sango likes you too!" I giggled uncontrollably as Sango's face turned cherry-red and Miroku's face lit up. Ignoring everyone's laughter, he ran over to her and took her hands.

"Sango, would you do the honor of-"

_SMACK._

"Oww!" Miroku rubbed the red stain on his cheek while Sango held her mouth closed with her hand.

"Get away from me you pervert!" She yelled, running over to Jessica and Kohaku.

I laughed freely, smacking my thigh with my hand. When I finally was able to catch my breath, I ran up to Bankotsu.

"You do realize everyone here has a love interest except for you, me, and Sui?" I smirked.

"Huh," Bankotsu looked back and observed the group of screaming adults. "I think you might be right."

Suikotsu stepped into place beside us, joining our conversation, "We should help them." He had a smirk on his face.

"I call Sango and Miroku!" I sang, skipping back to the quarreling couple.

I ran up to Miroku and whispered something detailed into his ear. Sango watched us suspiciously from a distance, glaring daggers into our backs.

After I finished telling Miroku what to do, he walked over to Sango.

"Get away from me!" She hissed, backing up. Miroku ignored her and took her hands, gazing into her eyes.

"Sango…you must realize that you're truly the only one I care about. I _never _go after girls after being rejected, but my love for you is so great that I can't help it…please…don't reject me…" He whispered as her face turned so red I became concerned. He placed another hand on her cheek before leaning over and brushed his lips against hers. To my greatest and happiest surprise, Sango widened her eyes a little before kissing back.

I giggled and squealed like I was five years old and ran back over to Suikotsu and Bankotsu.

"How did she do that..?" Kohaku mumbled.

"We've been trying to get those two to get along for years and in a matter of seconds she gets them to kiss..?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"I win!" I grinned triumphantly. They rolled their eyes and both punch one of my arms. "Oww, you meanies!" I pouted, suddenly running into Renkotsu. "Agh! Renkotsu, you ass, move it!" I tried pushing him away, but then I noticed how seriously quiet it was.

I looked back to see everyone's faces ghostly white and their eyes wide. Sango and Miroku had broken apart, looking where everyone else was.

"Oh my god…" Rini whispered, shaking her head 'no'.

I turned to try and see what everyone was staring at, but Renkotsu was still in the way and Bankotsu and Suikotsu were on either side of me, preventing any sort of movement.

"Ayumi…" I heard Renkotsu whisper in a broken voice. I froze on the spot. Renkotsu took a step forward, and I took that moment to run in front of Bankotsu.

Ayumi stood there, clothes torn and blood everywhere. Bruises and scratches covered her body, and her eyes were wide and kind of scary-looking with dark bags underneath.

I clamped my hands over my mouth as tears flooded my eyes, I backed right into Bankotsu who did nothing at all.

Ayumi stepped forward, a hand raised towards Renkotsu. He ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms, hugging her gingerly.

"H-he raped me!" She shrieked in an insane voice, wide eyes growing bigger.

"_Who?_" Renkotsu demanded harshly. Ayumi started screaming and sobbing brokenly.

"Th…the demon! The white one!"

I felt something die inside of me, the first thought in my head being;

_Sesshoumaru._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_Ahh, I finally got the chapter up! I lost internet for a while and then I had email problems, but in the end I got it done. X'D Thank god. Well, if you were paying close attention, I hinted at a lot of things that will be upcoming in later chapters. I'm so excited for the next 2-3 chappies! That's when things start heating up and I have to do a few things that will make you all hate me, but hey, it makes the story that much better. ^-^_

_And I took a look at my story stats the other day...I got a shitload of views, but not the many reviews... I guarantee my chapters will come out WAYY faster if more of you review. I will give everyone cupcakes who review this chapter! Also, in compelte honesty, I wasn't really motivated for this chapter, so make me motivated for the next one! xDD Thanks to you all! Until next time, lovies. ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Many thanks to my wonderful new beta, <strong>tkplover<strong>! :D_

* * *

><p><em>~ Click [v] That [v] Button ! ~<em>


	5. Shock

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blahblahblah._

_Okay, okay, I know this is months overdue, but I've had troubles with my computer and I sorta lost interest in Inuyasha. But I'm not giving up on this story! Updates will be kinda scattered, though... Oh, and if there's any mistakes PLEASE tell me and I'll go back to fix them. I had a version that I fixed up with my beta, but there were like 3 different documents and I had no idea which one it was. /shot_

* * *

><p>The shy morning sun crept into the crack of the tent's flap, illuminating all of the exhausted people residing inside it, including me. I had my chin resting atop my knees, fighting the urge to shut my eyes and fall asleep. The thought was inviting, but I wanted to be alive and observant when Ayumi woke up. If she spoke anymore of the white demon that raped her, I wanted to hear <em>exactly <em>what she said and not some lame dimmed down version of it.

Renkotsu's head was lying on Ayumi's stomach as she slept soundly, not making any motion or noise. She looked almost dead if it weren't for her soft breathing. The rest of us sat around in uncomfortable silence while we watched and tried not to fall asleep, unlike Renkotsu and Kohaku.

Literally everyone, save for Bankotsu, was crammed inside the tightly-packed tent, despite it being the largest one we had. Right after Ayumi passed out, Bankotsu started a sling of gruesome profanities before grabbing Banryuu and making his way towards rogue territory with a fierceness that made everyone squirm.

Rogue territory is where the lower class demons live. Because they are unable to morph into a human form, their status is considered even lower than humans. They can range from vicious blood-thirsty creatures to resembling herbivores like bunnies.

The rustle of fabric and a weak inhale snapped me out of my thoughts, alerting me.

"Ren…Renkotsu …" Ayumi incoherently mumbled as she reaches her hand out to search for him. Her fingers brushed the top of his head for a fraction of a second before she started coughing.

The bald man awoke with a start, his head flying up from its perch on Ayumi. His eyes dropped and he wildly looked around before noticing her watching him. His hand instantly found hers and he held it close, like a lifeline.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" He whispered to her with concern heavily laced in his voice.

The moment was so intimate I thought to look away, but I couldn't. I stayed up all night to get more information and I was in a really cranky mood because of it. I was _going _to get that information!

There was a long stretch of intense silence, and I could feel myself leaning in. I quickly noticed that I wasn't alone. Kohaku was the only one who hadn't hold his breath and wait for her answer. In fact, his head still rested in Jessica's lap while he snored away.

After an uncomfortable stretch of silence, Ayumi smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Renkotsu looked like he was going to burst into tears. He gave her a shaky smile while squeezing her hand lightly. "Always, Ayumi. Always."

I turned my gaze over to Sango and give her a quizzical look, receiving a soft giggle at in return. So was this another long-time love thing that I didn't know about. But I shook that thought away and returned my attention to Renkotsu and Ayumi…to see her asleep.

I stayed up all night for _that_? Yeah, I was extremely relieved to find out that Ayumi was alright, but I got no sleep at _all_, _just _so I could stalk a completely private moment that I wasn't supposed to see and watch her fall back to sleep.

I felt my face fall into a scowl. It deepened and I turned my head to give Sango a death glare when she giggled again.

She rolled her eyes and tugged on my sleeve, motioning for me to follow her out. I follow her grudgingly and we crawl out of the tent, making sure to put on our boots once back into the chilly fall air.

While in the process of tucking in my pants, I turn to Sango, hopping on one leg, "Hey…so what's the story with-ah!" Losing balance, I stumble and send Sango into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she tripped over her own shoelace and fell face-first into the ground.

She brings her now dirt-smudged face up and pouts, "Oww!"

I mimic her wild laughter from before, slapping my knee for effect.

"That's what you get, loser!" I stick my tongue out at her playfully before hefting her up. "Anyways, Renkotsu and Ayumi?"

A dreamy look sweeps across Sango's face, "When Renkotsu first came to our village, all broken and scarred, Ayumi was the only one to first accept him. People thought he'd cause trouble with his habit of making fires…Ayumi accepted him, and they've been super close ever since."

My eye twitched, "They sure have a weird way of showing it. I thought they hated each other?"

"Oh, they come off that way because they're both shy about their feelings!" Sango grins while I stare at her dumbly.

"Oh." Came my blunt reply, earning a rough smack on the arm. "Oww! What was that for?" I pout, rubbing my arm.

"For being so insensitive!" Sango snaps, turning into a different direction and stalking off.

"PSH! WELL IF THAT'S THE KIND OF THANKS I GET FOR HELPING YOU AND THAT HORNY BASTARD GET TOGETHER THEN YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"You're so loud." A voice speaks up from behind me so suddenly that I scream and jump into the trees.

Getting over my sudden fright, I turn around and see Bankotsu walk calmly by, holding Banryuu against his shoulder with one hand. His eyes are closed and he's absolutely covered from head to toe in dirt and strange looking blood; from its color I assumed demon blood.

"Shut up, Rin." He speaks irately as his eyebrows creas down.

I cross my arms and turn away from him, "Don't pick on me, I'm a pocketful of sunshine." I spin back around a send him a wink, only to see him not even there anymore.

"Argghh, Bankotsu, get back here! Don't ignore me!"

"I couldn't even if I _wanted_ to." He growls, making me feel guilty for pissing him off.

Looking over to the side I see him sitting on a log, his back hunched over and his face lying in his hands.

"Bankotsu..?"

Cautiously, I walk over to him, my playful mood gone and a serious one in its place, "Are you okay?" I ask while gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

He pats the spot next to him and I obediently sit down, looking at him with worry.

He looks so exhausted. His eyes are closed shut and his face looks a little pinched up, almost like he has a headache. Most people would think it was because of the demons, but I know better. Deep down he's tired of it all.

"Demons..they're all…" He starts with difficulty, trailing off in irritation. "It's just not…_fair_. None of them are good, none of them truly have even sort of compassion in their hearts."

I nod and wait for him to go on.

"When I was on my way back, I walked past youkai soldiers." He finally mutters.

I gasp. Fear and adrenaline race through me, forcefully putting me on my guard; a normal reaction when one hears of the youkai soldiers.

"B-but you're still alive!" I cry out before feeling something rough clamp over my mouth.

Bankotsu had reached over to shut me up with one of his hands, the other one still supporting his head.

"_Rin_." He warns dangerously.

"Mm swwy." His hand muffles my apology, but he understands; he frees my mouth and shrugs.

His eyes narrow at the ground, "They didn't kill me because they needed me to help find their missing prince. They said a man who could hold a halberd like Banryuu is a man that could become rich and fast. False bribery, of course."

My heart skips a beat. Were they still looking for Sesshoumaru?

I mentally smack myself. _No_. I should not be concerned! After all, he's a possible suspect for raping Ayumi. And if he _did _rape her, I will make sure to really kill him. when I see him next. But I can't help the fact that my heart starts racing and I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I don't even know the guy! Yet I feel safe when I'm around him, like nothing in the world could ever harm me. I feel content and happy but when I think about what happened to Ayumi and that he may be a likely suspect, my mind disagrees with my heart.

"Did they tell you why he ran away?" I ask, shoving my thoughts to the side.

Bankotsu shrugs, "No. Wouldn't be hard to guess why, though." He lifts his head up and gazes into the thick bunches of trees thoughtfully.

"What do you mean..?"

After a moment's hesitation, he finally responds, "As free as the world is now, he's one of the only ones who have to follow all these orders and rules. He's the son of a lord, and until he takes over his father's place, he has to follow Lord Inu no Taisho's every order. It's the same with every heir and aristocrat."

I can honestly say that I never thought of that.

"And…we only have to follow one." I conclude for him, my lips forming a thin line.

The only rule ningens truly had to follow was the one about falling for demons. Simple interaction was okay, but violently looked down upon.

"The world's a harsh place now days, Rin. Nobody has a place. Your purpose makes you an outcast." His voice trails off sadly.

The sullen look in Bankotsu's eyes is enough to make my heart break. It is enough to make me sad for the world and everyone in it. What would our ancestors think of us today? Would they be disappointed, shocked? Or did they expect this to happen?

The freedom we have today and the freedom we had back then are two completely different things.

From what I know of the past, ningens and demons alike lived under guidelines made by an elected ruling power. We were free to do as we wished, we had rights, we were all proclaimed equal. Our freedom is now equivalent to that of a wild animal. Ningens have no rights; we simply exist to be killed for the demons' amusement.

The sadness in Bankotsu's eyes is enough to make me think of my _own_ sadness; that Sesshoumaru sleeps around and messes with other women besides me, or so I've been told.

Our private meetings are forbidden. Yet, I keep running into him. Not deliberately, but I suspect he isn't as innocent as he appears when we meet. Is he planning our run-ins? If he does, what does that make me to him? A friend or maybe something even more? The kind of connection we have is something I can't explain. It's not something like the family-type connection Kagome and I have, or the close relation Bankotsu and I have, not even the nuisance of a connection that Renkotsu and I have. It's something I've never experienced and I can't explain it. But if that connection is something strong, what would Bankotsu and Kagome and the rest of them think? I couldn't betray them and, their trust, for some coldhearted, manipulative and self-gratifying demon.

And why do I care so much for him? What has he done for me? I've met enough boys in my life, some good, some bad, some sexy and some ugly. None of them ever had an effect on me. _Ever_. But after just one visit…Sesshoumaru had me thinking about him and fretting for months. He broke my heart and made me hate him on the second visit. Why did he have such an impact on my life when we hardly know each other? What interest does he have in me—a plain human –when he's a pureblood demon? Maybe I am just looking for some danger; maybe I am sick of this world and my life. Why? _Why?_

"Why?" I whisper, breaking the long silence.

Bankotsu looks up towards the sky, his ocean-colored orbs full with emotion. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"They're back!"<p>

"Bankotsu's group is back!"

"The hunters are back, everybody!"

"They're here!"

"RIN!"

Among the exclaims of the villagers, Kagome's screech is the loudest. She scrambles through the growing crowd frantically, trying to get to me.

I grin weakly at her black head that was shoving through the villagers. Once she manages to get out she runs over and embraces me.

"I MISSED YOU!" She sobs loudly in my ear, her cheek pressing against my dirty hair.

We're all covered in dirt and blood. Nobody bathed since we first left the village all those weeks ago.

"I missed you too, Kags…" I giggle, hugging her back tightly. Tears roll down my cheeks as we rock around wildly. Once she lets go she jumps into Sango's out-stretched arms.

I see Kaguya and a group of others by Renkotsu and Ayumi. Ayumi's tucked safely in his arms, and_ was _sleeping soundly until Kaguya came over screaming her ugly head off. People fret over the auburn-haired girl as Renkotsu recalls what happened.

A group of girls around Bankotsu's age surround him. His grin rings false as he accepts their compliments and listen to their worries. He catches my eye and we lock gazes for a moment before he turns away.

"Come on, Rin, I have to tell you something!" Kagome says suddenly, grabbing my hand along with Sango's.

We run until we arrive at our shack, where we crawl inside and stretch out on the bedding in preparation for Kagome's news.

I take a deep breath, letting in my surroundings; home sweet home…I missed our little shack.

"Okay…so…" Kagome begins, blushing wildly. "You know…um…" She lowers her voice to a nervous whisper, "Kouga? The wolf youkai messenger?" Her blush deepens, succeeding in making me suspicious.

"Um, yeah…" I trail off for her to continue while Sango nods.

"He came back the other day…"

"He _what_?"

"I was at the wash house when he did…" She continues, blushing deeper.

"Oh god, don't tell me he came in when you were bathing…" Sango giggles.

"No, no…he, um, waited for me until I came out. He told me that I was the only one he trusted in giving the information." She stops talking abruptly, leaving us hanging.

We feel a little on edge waiting for her to continue, when she gets a faraway look in her eyes and stops talking.

She had literally just stopped responding.

I move my hands in a circular motion, indicating for her to continue, "_What information_…?"

Kagome's bright and doe-like hazelnut eyes peer into mine. They look frightened, and I don't like it. "The youkai army is coming sooner than we thought."

Silence.

Kagome is as dear to me as a sister to me, but her little bubbles of silence are really grating on my nerves.

"_WHEN_?" I yell.

"About a week or so…" She bites down on her lip nervously.

My heart nearly stops.

A _week_?

"Rin, no wait, come back!" Kagome screams as I madly dash to Bankotsu's place, cursing wildly under my breath. We thought we'd at least have a couple more months, maybe even a year, to plan out what we'd do when they arrived. But they're coming in a _week_.?

"Bankotsu!" I shriek as I duck inside his home.

Empty.

"Damn it!" I run back outside, searching for him everywhere. Everything is a blur as I run around, my heart pounding in my chest.

The youkai… are coming…in one week…

The same beings who have murdered millions of ningens just for the sake of sharing the same oxygen.

It's not set in stone that they'd kill us, but am I going to take a fucking chance like that?

I swing open the door to the boy's wash room and see it empty. I let out a frustrated sob as tears being stinging my eyes and run away, slamming the door shut with a loud _bang_.

"Bankotsu…" My shrieks die down into choked sobs as I near the wash house again.

I was looking for him for like an hour, and I couldn't find him.

Where could he _be_?

I drop to the ground, my back leaning against the wash house. I pant, watching my breath showing up in the crisp air. My chest feels like it's on fire and my throat is like dry ice. The tracks my tears made are drying up and chapping my face, but I don't care.

What's a little chapped skin to your head being sliced off?

This thought brings a new bubbling through me again and I hide my face in my knees, trying to reign in my crying and control my breathing.

It's twilight out and mostly everyone was inside, huddling together for warmth. I have nowhere else to look. I'll have to just wait around for him to show up.

"Rin, what are you _doing_..?" Kohaku's condescending tone makes my blood boil. Lucky for him, I'm still trying to catch my breath or I would have glared.

"Kohaku…the…the army…" I start coughing violently and he runs over, bending down and rubbing my back with his hand to soothe my cough.

"_What_?" His tone changes to one of shock.

"The youkai army is coming in a week…" My voice is a broken whisper and the unshed tears of fear resurface in my eyes.

Kohaku's face goes white. He stills.

"Where's Bankotsu?" I demand shrilly, breaking the unnerving silence.

"How do you know?" He ignores my question and searches my eyes.

I give a frustrated growl, not in the mood to deal with this, "Argh! The messenger told Kagome! Now where is he?" I grip Kohaku's collar in my fists maniacally and pull him down so he can't escape until my question is answered.

A wolf-whistle from our right starts us both, snapping our heads into its direction.

"Ooo, scandalous. Rin moving in on her friend's boyfriend…" Kaguya's eyes glisten as she raises an eyebrow.

"Bitch…" I hear Kohaku whisper under his breath.

I'm too overcome with anger to form a reply. How _dare _she come and ruin this serious fucking moment with her little manipulative games? This is a life or death topic, something that is so serious people had committed suicide and ran away for, and here she is suggesting that I was '_moving in_' on one of my friends' boyfriend?

"Stop being so manipulative and mind your own business, I'm sick of you." Slapping Kaguya on the back of the head, Jessica walks past her towards me and Kohaku.

"Wha..." Kaguya's mouth is left hanging open. She holds the back of her head with a hand, looking dazed for a second before snapping, "_Whatever_."

She stomps away, leaving the three of us behind.

Jessica stoops down to our height and calmly removes my hand from Kohaku's shirt, separating us.

"Explain." She commands coolly. "I know that you guys didn't suddenly decide to become friends with benefits, so spill. Why are you so angry, Rin?"

I dig my teeth into my lip so hard I taste blood, "Jessica, remember when that one youkai messenger came to warn us of the army coming..?" My voice is too shaky for my liking.

Jessica shrugs lightly, not fully understanding the point, "Yeah, what about it?"

Kohaku and I share an anxious look. "They're coming…sooner than we thought…" I whisper.

A sharp intake of breath goes through Jessica as her eyes widen, "What? _When_? How do you know?" She grabs my wrist as if I were her lifeline and was about to disappear forever.

"Kagome…she told me. The messenger came back while we were away, and he recognized her so told her. Jessica, he said they'd come in a week or so." My eyes bore into hers deeply as she processes this in.

"What…" She whispers, falling back into Kohaku. He catches her and gives her a worried look before sharing one with me.

I _hate_ being the bearer of bad news. I _hate _it.

A familiar glint of silver catches my eye as it bounded behind the several homes outlining the village. After closer inspection I realize it's the tip of Bankotsu's halberd Banryuu.

Immediately I'm on my feet, "Oh, there's Bankotsu!" I exclaim, speaking so fast that my words slur together. I take off after Banryuu crazily and leaving my friends behind.

I weave my way behind the rows of hand-built homes until I finally catch up with him.

"Bankotsu!" I collide with his back, gripping his shirt to stop him.

His first reaction is to jump and try to turn around, but then he recognizes my voice.

"Huh? Rin..? What is it?" He peers cautiously down at me as I slowly let go of his shirt and back away.

"U-um…" I don't know how to say it. It seemed so easy telling Kohaku, but I couldn't find the right words to tell him.

Bankotsu was the one who would take this to heart; he was the one with the bad past, the one who was upset about the army when we first found out; when we figured that it would take around a year for them to get around to it. How was I supposed to break the news that they weren't coming in a year, that it was a _week_, to him lightly?

I feel a large and rough hand cover my forehead. "Are you sick? You don't look so good."

"_Theyoukaiarmyiscominginaweek!_" Out of nowhere I seem to regain my energy. It was as if someone pressed 'pause' on me then clicked 'fast forward'.

Bankotsu furrows his eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

Calming myself with a short breath, I speak as clearly as I can, "The youkai army. Bankotsu, they're coming in a week"!

He remains still; unmoving.

"B-Bankot-" My feeble attempts to snap him out of his daze are silenced by his hand covering over my mouth.

Still, no kind of reaction from him.

I feel the once unshed tears start spilling out of my wide eyes and freak out. What is wrong with him?

My hands fist in his shirt and pull at it. I hit him, I punch him, I try digging my nails into his skin. Anything to get some sort of reaction out of him. After a few minutes I give up and just stand there.

Minutes pass by painfully, resulting in my restlessness and squirming. Did I _break_ him or something?

"How do you know?" His voice is so low that I'm not even positive he spoke.

My eyes flit to his face hopefully as he removed his hand from my mouth slowly.

"What?"

"_How do you know_?" Each variable he spoke with emphasis, unmasking his anger. Desperately his eyes search find mine as if trying to find a joke in what I said.

"The messenger Kouga came back, he told Kagome!" I breathe, thrilled that he finally made his reaction, yet also wary of what else was to come.

"Come 'ere." He grabs my arm and literally drags me back to his shack before I can even find my footing.

"Bankotsu, wait, let me stand up!" I cry out, wincing in pain.

He completely ignores me until we arrive at his home and he shoves me inside. After Banryuu is placed into its proper place he crouches down right in front of me. His face is hard and in pain, and all I can think of it was '_I did that_'.

But I didn't. The youkai did, it was all of them. It was the western lord, Kouga, the youkai army, even the past itself. I'm not the problem or the source of the problem, but I am the one who chose to tell him. I could have told Suikotsu…Renkotsu, even. They would have been equally as good to tell. But I don't trust them like I trust Bankotsu. The guilt's crushing me inside-out.

"There's a chance they'll blow this place to hell." He says in a stoic tone.

"What should we do..?" I chew on my lower lip nervously, wringing my hands in my lap.

His face remains impassive, "We must leave. We'll take my brothers, Kagome, Sango and Kohaku, Jessica, Ayumi, Rini…anyone who means something. We'll leave. And when we come back…" He leaves the sentence hanging, but I know how it ends.

If the village is there, we'll go on with our lives. If it isn't…what will we do? And we can't take everyone. As much of a sin as it is, leaving the other villagers out to possibly die, taking everyone would trigger the youkai's suspicion.

"When do we leave?"

Bankotsu thinks this over for a moment, "Two days before they come. That'll give enough time for our scents dissipate, that'll be early enough for the villagers to not realize we're gone. Warn everyone."

I nod, "Okay."

He looks at me for a few more moments like he wants to say something but isn't sure if he should.

"Night, Rin." He finally mumbles, looking away.

I lean up and kiss his cheek before leaving. It's meant as an apology, to tell him that I still love him though I completely just emotionally killed him.

I leave his shack, leaving him to his thoughts. The walk back is eerily quiet and slow as I take my sweet time.

Sango is still with Kagome when I come back. I crawl in, getting greeted by a smack and a glare.

"Rin, why did you run off?" Kagome shrieks.

"Shut up!" I hiss, greatly annoyed by the uncalled welcome. Does she want to wake up the entire western region?

"I had to tell Bankotsu about it, Kagome. He needed to know." I explain lowly after a few tense seconds.

"I know, but you worried us!" Kagome's whisper-yells, exasperated, "And I suspected that you would do something like that, but don't you think you should stay and try to listen to all of the details before running off?"

I frown as I think this over. It was true; I did run off before hearing all of the details. I could've missed some really important ones that would have made an effect on the entire ordeal.

I groan, "Shit, I just…ran off without thinking. It scared me so much. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…lucky for you that was all I had to tell you on that matter." Kagome gives me a small, reassuring smile and takes my hands to give them a gentle squeeze.

I don't really have the heart at this point to tell them what all happened between Bankotsu and me, so I smoothly switch topics. "So, Kagome, what did Kouga want?" I gift her a pretty lame smile compared to hers in return, but she takes the bait obliviously.

Kagome reaches under the carefully laid-out bedding and reveals a red rose in perfect condition.

My eyes widen at it, not sure what to think of it. "Kouga gave that to you?"

"Mhm," Kagome beams radiantly as she nods her head, "He did. I'm not keeping it, of course. Do you know how much trouble the both of us could get in for it? I'm appalled he would even think of giving it to me! It was an utterly sweet gesture, but he should know better! He is an aristocratic youkai, he does know the rules. Oh, that's also how he was able to enchant the rose! He paid for a priestess or something along those lines to help it stay in perfect condition…forever!"

I can't help but smile at the excitement Kagome shows. She's always been a stickler to the rules, but it was obvious that thought she intended on sticking to this one she was a little dazed by a certain wolf youkai.

Sango and I listen to her rant for a little while longer until she drifts off into a peaceful sleep; distinct smile on her face, rose clutched in her hands.

"So…how did Bankotsu react?" Sango asks me once we're certain Kagome won't wake up.

I look at her uncertainly, "How do you think? I'll tell you about it later." Just in case Kagome woke up while we talked about it.

"_Alright_…" Sango says, dragging the word out to make it nice and clear for me that we _would _be having that conversation.

It takes a while for me to fall asleep, I'm pretty sure Sango fell asleep hours before me, but eventally I restlessly fall into a shy slumber.

* * *

><p><em>For the third time, I lay on the soft grass flooring of the forest in my dreams. I slowly open my eyes, seeing a pair of naked light blue feet in front of me.<em>

"_Here," The soft and angelic voice offers. I look up and see a smooth light blue hand with perfect nails stretching out towards me. Without really thinking, I take it._

_Once I'm on my feet I look at the water demoness._

"_What's your name?" I ask her. She giggles in reply, giving me a sly smile. She isn't going to tell me. I wonder why._

"_It's almost time, dear. You must be your strongest for us all. You have no idea how many are counting on you."_

_I frown,"What's it almost time for?"_

_She giggles once again in reply, the noise sounding like wind chimes. Without saying anything else, she turns and leaves, dancing away._

_Everything fades to black._

* * *

><p>It's sunrise two days after we came back. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kaguya, a few other village men, and I, are all going hunting. The village is dangerously low on food and we need to go hunting bad.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Sango?" I look up to her tired face from tying the shoelace on my boot. She rubs her sleepy eyes and yawns. Sango got up just to see me off; Kagome can't even do that much, she's still dead asleep.

The sunlight peeks across the valley, illuminating and casting a warm glow over the trees. It's so beautiful…one of the only beautiful things left in the world. With all of their amazing hard work, the demons have actually restored quite a bit of the earth. There's still pollution, yes, but not nearly as much as before. It's estimated to all be clear in the next few hundred years. The waters and oceans all crystal-clear in the next thousand or so. It takes a great amount of energy and time to do this. Ningens fucked it up _bad_ with all the pollution, global warming, nuclear power plants, and such.

I grab the black backpack from Sango and slide it on, my quiver full of new arrows after. I'm ready after grabbing my trusty hand-made bow.

"You and Bankotsu match today." Sango giggles insanely.

I give her a quizzical look. "_Huh_?" What the hell is she talking about? Has she gone insane? I look down to my clothes.

Bankotsu didn't even own anything _close _to what I'm wearing.

"Your hair is in a braid!" Sango exclaims like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blankly look down at my braid that hung over my shoulder and traveled down to my waist. I blink and look back up at Sango whose eyes are slowly closing.

"Go back to bed, Sango." I command, turning away and starting towards the forest.

"Happy hunting!" She sings sleepily. I can't help but chuckle; some people may not be morning people, , but at least she isn't aggravated; she's _happy_. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are the only ones there when I arrive. Jakotsu greets me with an out of character flick to my nose, giggling when I reply with a 'wtf' look.

Soon the others arrive, Kaguya naturally being last. But surprisingly she was accompanied by Rini…wait no, it's not that surprising; Jakotsu's with us.

The walk there is long, dragged out and irritating. Kaguya's loud and obnoxious, annoying everyone the entire time, especially _me_. She pulls on my braid like six times, nearly yanking my hair out while doing so, she comments on my 'sucky' shooting, she brags about her secret boyfriend. She doesn't mention his name or that he was a demon, only brags about his god-like looks and sexy personality. She also says the best part was how…experienced he is.

Oh, man does that fuel my hatred for her.

"_Kaguya means nothing" _my ass. That player…

"Kaguya, for Kami's sake, will you just shut the fuck up already?" Bankotsu finally snaps during her flirting with him.

Did I mention how she went on a ten minute rant-slash-one-sided discussion of her secret boyfriend, then walked s _right up_ to Bankotsu and started s flirting with him?

Kaguya blushes a deep red from Bankotsu's outburst and completely shuts up, to my greatest amusement.

With a smug grin, I step into place besides Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who are in the middle of talking about Ayumi.

"Renkotsu said she was finally able enough to describe the demon's appearance." Jakotsu informs Bankotsu, glancing my way wearily before continuing.

My smile drops instantly and my breath hitches; I wait impatiently for the demon's appearance, anxious to find out if her attacker was Sesshoumaru or not. I desperately hope he wasn't. He doesn't seem like the type to rape somebody, but then again, what did I know?

"She said the demon had long white hair in a ponytail and magenta markings on his face. There was a violet star or moon or something on his forehead. He looked pretty rich, apparently."

I was dreading that answer. My heart drops to the bottom of my chest.

So it _was _him. Sesshoumaru. Raped. Ayumi. That…that _manwhore_. He has the audacity to lead me on then rape one of my comrades like she's some youkai slut? How _dare_ he commit such an act?

Intense rage burns inside of me. It burns me to the core, charring my insides until I'm hollow and numb.

Everything I had felt about Sesshomaru felt like a lie. Like it was a dream, all of the admiration and curiosity that I had felt was nothing but the stuff of romance novels. It could never be true.

Though deep down in my heart, I couldn't believe that he was a rapist. It just didn't seem like him. But then again, I hardly know him except for our sudden run-ins.

Without really thinking, it was more of instinct, I shoot down a deer in my rage. I don't even realize I did until I hear Bankotsu's praises. I look at it, dead and bleeding on the ground. I shot it through the eyes; a perfect shot. I wasn't even been paying attention to it.

Kaguya and two other people had their weapons ready for it, but I beat them by a lot.

I watch as they pulled my arrow out in a daze. Everything feels like a blur.

"Okay, do you guys wanna split up?" Bankotsu shouts out.

"Yes." I say immediately, turning on my heels and taking off in a different direction without waiting for everyone else's replies.

I walk until I came across a river. It's actually pretty rare to come across one as big as it was. The water is almost acidic-like from all the pollution. It's thick, black, bubbling and chunky…overall just disgusting.

I wonder how it came to be like that. Was something purposely dumped into it?

While lost in my thoughts, I don't even realize that there's a certain white demon standing behind me until he silently removes the arrows from my quiver and tears the bow from my hands.

"Hey! What the-_Sesshoumaru_!" I hiss, jumping back to defend myself.

The glare I have on my face is wiped clean off when I see his smirk. It's unlike his usually ones…this one has a predatory gleam to it. With narrowed eyes he looks up and down my body, making me feel terribly uncomfortable as though I had my clothes off.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" I try sounding confident, but fail. He throws my weapons behind him and steps closer to me, unhurriedly but with purpose. His smirk grows deeper with every step.

My eyes widen, "St-stop it!" I quickly reach down and grab my dagger out of my boot. I snap it open and point it at him, but he just reaches out and grabs that too.

I gasp as my heels came into contact with the burning river. The pollution is so thick I start gagging and coughing. My lungs and throat feel like they're burning; it was very obvious that the youkai hadn't even _touched _this one yet.

I smell burning rubber and freak out, trying to jump away, only managing to jump right into Sesshoumaru's arms. He grips my arms tightly, preventing any escape and leaving me with bruises.

"Sesshoumaru, _let go_!" I scream, tears threatening to break loose. What's wrong with him?

A malicious chuckle escapes from his lips as he ran one of his hands up my shirt.

Tears spill over my eyes as they widen. He was planning on raping me!

"Stop, please…stop…" I choke out as he starts unbuttoning my shirt with one hand, the other fondling every inch of my body.

"_Naraku_," Sesshoumaru's voice growls faintly.

I look up in frightened curiosity. He sounded seriously pissed but his face had blanched. In fact, it almost seemed as though the voice came from _behind_ me. That couldn't be possible. Could it?

I feel myself shaking and a knot forming in my chest for what was coming. But he seemed to have stopped. I grace myself a quick glance up to his deceitful face. Sesshoumaru isn't even looking at me; he's looking at something behind me. He's smirking but the burning hatred is evident in his golden eyes.

I try to turn around and see what he's looking at, but he won't let me. He strokes down my abs then swiftly turns me around, crushing my back to his chest.

I nearly choke when I see _another_ Sesshoumaru standing across the river.

Is this all a dream? Am I hallucinating? The other Sesshoumaru looks pissed, like…_really really_ pissed. Snarls break through his parted lips as he watches me and my captor.

Maybe my mind hallucinated this new Sesshoumaru so I would feel better, like this one was going to protect me and save me from rape like the night we met.

"What, Sessh-" My questions are silenced by the feel of lips crushing against mine with force.

I stop moving, I swear my heart stopped too. The Sesshoumaru across the river snarls even harsher, almost like a roar, red seeping into his eyes. He jumps and in an instant stands before me and who I feel is his copy, ripping me out of my molester's arms and covering my protectively in his.

"You filthy vermin, how _dare_ you touch what is not yours." The Sesshoumaru holding me growls at the other one, who had lost his smirk and was now just glaring.

"I could say the same to you." His face sours and he turns on his heels.

"Get back here!" Sesshoumaru yells, jumping in front of me to chase after the one who almost raped me.

I was getting dizzy and feeling really confused over all of this. What the hell just happened? I can't even seem to move my body or function properly. How had it ended up like this?

One of the Sesshoumaru's walk back into the clearing, stepping towards me, clearly upset over something.

I can't be sure which one he was since they are both identical, so I quickly re-do my shirt and crouch to the ground, holding myself in a tight ball.

"Please don't touch me…" I whisper brokenly, hearing the hitch of his breath.

He stands in front of me, a little ways off, and stares. His mouth was a little askew like he's trying to form the words for something.

"I won't," He promises in soft tones, holding one clawed hand out for me to take.

I consider his offer, but what if he's just saying that and ends up molesting me again? I don't want that. I ignore his hand and stand up on my own, keeping a distance between us. I see the hurt in his eyes, which crushes my heart, but I just can't touch him. I can't.

"Rin, there are…no words…for what has just taken place…" He begins, looking off to the side. I watch him warily.

"Are you just saying that so you can rape me?" I spat. His eyes widen and his head snaps back to my face.

"If I wanted to _rape_ you, I would've done so. But I won't, because I'm not able to harm you in any way. That…_thing_ was an abomination that wanted to destroy your trust in me."

There were so many things I have to say. I slowly feel my trust in him returning, and I'm sure how I feel about that. His story seems real enough. I never thought that Sesshoumaru would rape someone, he just doesn't seem the type.

Oh my god…did the other Sesshoumaru rape Ayumi?

"W-was it the other one that raped Ayumi?" I squeak out.

"Yes." His voice sounds grave.

I hesitate, "I don't know if I should believe you…"

His face falls for a moment, and his eyes truly seem hurt. He opens his mouth to say something but I held a finger up for him to stop.

"…the Sesshoumaru _I _know doesn't talk that much." I tease weakly, a small smile hiding on my lips.

And to my greatest surprise, he smiles back. It's the most beautiful, sexy smile I'd ever seen in my life. I can just feel myself switching over to fan-girl mode.

"He doesn't smile at me, either." I giggle. It sounds off, not like myself, but at least I'm trying.

It thrills me when he chuckles back as he lightly shakes his head.

Did I seriously just put my trust back in him? What is _wrong _with me?

I look into his eyes, and I see sincerity in them. There's a part of me that can't help but trust him and I don't know why. Whenever I see him I felt comforted and protected. Like no matter what happens I'll be okay because he's with me.

And then a dangerous thought comes to mind; I wouldn't care if we were secretly in love.

I mean, not that that will ever happen, because obviously I'm just an insignificant ningen who was almost defiled a few times, but y'know…in my own little fantasies, I can pretend that It's possible for him to harbor feelings for me too.

He holds out his hand towards me, cautiously stepping forward and raising his eyebrows like he's asking if it's okay for him to do so.

Biting my lip, I gently lay my hand on his soft, smooth, perfect one and took hold of it.

He pulls me closer to him and brushes hair out of my face with his free hand. His eyes take in every inch of my face, making me feel once again extremely self-conscious.

"It's okay." He murmurs lowly.

And somehow, I know it was and will be. This moment is so perfect I never want it to end. I might be dizzy and confused and don't really understanding or am completely following everything, but I know that even if I was in my prime state this would've still happened one way or the other.

"Is…um…" Damn it! He met my gaze, halting my thought process. I look away in attempt to regain my thought. What was I going to say? Something important, I know that much.

"Is what?" He asks softly.

I feel annoyed. I hate when people had any sort of control of me. "Who was the other one?" I mumble nearly incoherently.

Oh well, at least I got my question out.

Sesshoumaru's expression changed. He seemed to…regret something; I could see it in his eyes. I saw the guilt of some mistake he has made or done, and I don't really like it.

"I will explain it to you in due time, Rin. Right now it would overwhelm you too much."

I feel even more annoyed now then I was, but at least he's going to tell me eventually. I can't help but be super curious, though. This thing will eat away at me until I find out.

"Okay. At least tell me how long he's been around? I want to know if I've run into him before."

At first he seems a little hesitant, but answers regardless. "You've never met him before, trust me. But he's been around for quite a while now…he was the one who was with Kaguya too." He adds the last part after a quick pause.

I crack a smile at that; a genuine and non-wimpy one. I forgot all about Kaguya's ramblings from earlier, but now I realize she was hooking up with a demon pedo. It's enough to make me burst out laughing.

"Haha! Well she can keep _him_!" I snort.

Sesshoumaru smiles all god-like again, making me feel like there are a trillion butterflies in my stomach, making my heart beat increase. Why is he so gorgeous? It really isn't fair for anyone.

In an attempt to control my embarrassing heart-rate, I look at the sky. Twilight.

"Oh shit!" I shriek. "Bankotsu is going to flip! He so has my ass!" I tear out of Sesshoumaru's arms and run around frantically, picking up my dagger and sliding it back into my boot.

I have to get back fast and find Bankotsu and the others! Unless they already left me.

I look around for my bow and arrows when they are handed out to me. I give a gracious smile to Sesshoumaru and arm myself.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon!" I gasp, straightening myself out. I notice while doing so that my backpack is completely flat.

Well, shit. I didn't even shoot anything. Kaguya will beat me in the amount of killings today. Whatever, it doesn't matter; she's dating a demon pedo! Haha!

"Oh, and don't follow me because Bankotsu can sense your demonic aura and he doesn't really like you," I'm rambling on, but I need to tell him before I leave. "I know that you demons can just turn it off or some shit, but really, he can sense you too so I wouldn't stay close! I'll be okay, don't worry!" I turn and start running into the forest.

It wasn't much of a goodbye, but with the time I had it was the best he's going to get. I can't believe how I lost track of time!

Besides the fact that I'm technically running for my life, I smile while I run. I smile because before I left I thought I heard Sesshoumaru say:_ "I will see you soon, my Rin"_.

I don't find anyone after a while, so I start slowing my run to a jog and then into a walk. The others have gone back already; it's pointless in trying to catch up to them or trying to find them.

I also know that Bankotsu won't leave me behind, and won't stop until he finds me dead or alive. He will kill every single human, animal, and especially _demon _that gets in his way. So I really have nothing to worry about; everyone will be okay, Bankotsu will be looking for me, all is well.

Hell, all is better than well, all is fucking wonderful! Sesshoumaru didn't rape Ayumi!

I smile goofily to myself, lost in my thoughts.

And then I hear something. It breaks me out of my thoughts and wipes the smile off of my lips. I'm not sure what it was, but it had sounded…like the sounds I heard coming from my mother's room when I was younger.

I freeze. I hear nothing, the air and forest is eerily quiet. Too quiet.

Very, very, slowly I inch my hand up to my bow and grab it, pulling it off of my shoulder and down my arm. My heart is pounding in fear, adrenalin rushing through my veins. I instantly regret telling Sesshoumaru to leave me alone.

Then I hear something…it's giggling.

It sounds oddly familiar and innocent. Somehow I know that whatever it is, it doesn't know that I'm here. And even if it does, it won't hurt me. I somewhat relax and reset the bow on my shoulder again.

Taking a deep breath, I walk towards the direction it came from.

There's another melodic giggle and this time movement as well, not too far away. Maybe a few trees ahead.

I wait and listen to it. It sounds like…dancing. The scuffling and dragging was what makes me think so. At least, dancing is the way I can best describe it.

Now I'm hearing murmurs…I can't make any of it out, at all. But I'm able to tell that there's a man there too by the chuckling.

I walk until I hear the crunching of the ground under their feet, just in front of me. I hide behind a tree; the only thing standing in the way of me and them.

"Oh, you're so full of it." The giggling woman accuses, almost sings. It sends a pang of recognition through me.

_The water demoness_! From my dreams! That's her voice!

I listen to her trilling laughter until I hear the man murmur again. Her reply to that is squealing and more laughs.

It's silent after that.

Cautiously, I sneak a peek around the tree, holding my breath. I want to see her in real life so bad!

When I peek around the tree and I see them, I swear my jaw went slack. I suck in air so fast my head stars spinning and my eyes could pop out of their sockets.

"Oh my god! This is a joke!" I gasp again, stepping out into view.

The man had been kissing her thoroughly, dangling her from his arms like she was a valuable, precious gem. Like he would protect her from anything in the world. Upon my intrusion he shoves her behind him fast as lightning.

I was right; it is the water demoness. If it's possible, she's even more gorgeous than in my dreams. She looks like an angel, easily the most beautiful person I have ever met, and probably will ever meet. She stands behind him gracefully, peeking her head out to look at me. Her eyes widen in recognition.

"_Oh_." She whispers softly.

The man, however, doesn't drop his guard. He still protects her, acting like I'm the enemy. His eyes are narrowed on my face, just daring me to try and attack.

With my mouth agape, I'm trying to find the right words to formulate my thoughts.

Except I have nothing to say._ I'm_ the one who deserves the explanation, so why doesn't he just speak up already? After about a minute or so of him not dropping his guard, I finally gather up the courage to speak.

"So this is where you've been going off to, huh, Bankotsu? Heh…"

* * *

><p><em>Ooo, big cliffy.<em>

_Weren't expecting that, were you? Ah well. Once again, I am so sorry for any screw-ups; either typos or tenses, anything else. Please tell me. This is not my beta's fault, but mine. /: I'm kinda in a hurry to post this lol. Review? ;3;_

_Oh, by the way, I changed my username from xsetmefree to xforbiddenplay (to highlight my obession with Pandora Hearts...lol). Don't worry, it's still me. xD Just in case any of you noticed. (Which I doubt you did. e.e)_


End file.
